Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by emmettcullensvamp
Summary: Ethan Scott Cullen. Ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers; he's perfect. I gazed at the newborn baby boy in my arms. He looks so much like his father. I'm in this alone, this really is my life, I realize. He's all I've got. His father's gone and I'm broken.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

--Flashback—

It's been almost nine months since the love of my life, Edward Cullen, left me. And when he left, he left me with the greatest gift he could ever give me, even if he doesn't love me anymore.

Now, I stood in my bedroom in Charlie, my father's house. I stood, rocking a newborn Ethan Scott Swan Cullen. As I looked at the newborn baby boy in my arms, he reminded me of his father, that it was painful. But of course I love him, more than I have anyone else. I kissed his soft matted bronze hair, then his perfect button nose that he inherited from his father. He stirred and woke, but did not cry, instead looking up at the full moon outside my bedroom window. I swayed from side to side, submerged in my memories.

I gazed up at the moon. I wondered where Edward was at this moment, what he was thinking. Was he looking at the moon at the same moment I am now? And most importantly, will he ever get to know this miracle we created?

I looked down at Ethan, locking gazes with my premature son. I remembered those rough months while carrying him. The depression that overcame my soul. The time at the hospital when I cried, desperately praying that my own carelessness and selfishness didn't kill my son. It was like a dark storm cloud had threatened to rain on my parade of dark, dead memories. That is until I saw Ethan's innocent face. He brightened up my life—he is my personal sunshine. My sunshine. My son.

Ethan started cooing then and at that same moment, I realized that he is my life, my everything. Tears made their way down my cheeks as I counted his tiny toes and fingers again. Ten tiny toes. Ten tiny fingers. He's perfect.

I cried for hours that night, just holding Ethan in my arms, watching him sleep as time passed. Seconds, minutes, hours. _God_, I prayed. _Please don't take my sunshine away. _

--End of flashback--


	2. One year, Seven months

**A/N: Second fanfiction :) Read and review please. I made this for all of you. I need to know how it is so I can continue. Okay just to start, no one but Bella knows whom is the baby's father, Jake has no idea what the baby's real last name is. Ohhh yeahh! This is going to get GOOD :P Thanks to whomever is reading, I appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, sadly *cries in agony* or ANY OTHER BRAND MENTIONED. PLEASE DON'T SUE, I'M A WORTHLESS STUDENT, THAT LOVES WRITING :)**

Chapter One:

**EPOV**

It has been one year, seven months, two weeks, three days and thirty seven minutes since I left my Love. It is the biggest regret of my life. I can't get through one day, one hour, one minute, without thinking of her. _Bella._ I did it for _her_—so that she wouldn't live in constant danger, so she could live a normal human life. My family and I brought so much danger, just because she chose to be with me, and I could not allow it. _I _am a monster. She is an angel sent to me from heaven, but I couldn't do that to her. _I love he, I still do—always will. _If I died like I was supposed to in 1918, she would already be with someone healthy for her, perhaps Michael Newton.

"Eddie, honey, come over here," Tanya called. I rolled my eyes at my "wife". I don't love her, I never did. Jasper could feel it, Esme could see it, and Alice saw my future disappear in indecision. Everyone know it, but Tanya, my "wife" was completely in the dark, oblivious. It was kind of funny at first, considering that she is a vampire and should possess extra abilities, but now, it's just plain stupid. She didn't know that every moment I was away from Bella, I was counting, every minute, every second. She didn't know that I was fighting to break the walls of my restraint to go and see my first and only love and beg her to take me back. For all I knew—and that's a lot considering I can read minds—Tanya had no idea that I still think of Bella, that every time I said that I was going hunting alone in Appalachia, that I was going to Forks to watch Bella sleep at night. Tanya thought that Bella_ and I _just had a fling, thinking that we weren't meant to be. As if Tanya and I were!

I yearned for Bella's touch. I yearned for Bella's kiss—her love, her forgiveness. I just want her back.

"Eddie, where are you?!" Tanya yelled impatiently. I don't even recall why I married her. I think if it was possible, I may have been drugged, ha! But what am I kidding, I'm a vampire. All I remember was Rosalie demanding that I get my life _together _and well I 'did'.

Tanya thought that I actually love her. I never kissed her back, never embraced her on my own will, **never** made love to her. That was only Bella's. I gave her the only thing that no one could ever have and I'm keeping my vow that my body would only belong to her.

I quickly got up and left once I heard the retreating stomping of an angry housewife. I got into my Aston Martin and decided to take another, "hunting trip".

_**I can honestly say, you've been on my mind,**_

_**Since I woke up today, up today.**_

_**I look at your photograph, all the time, **_

_**These memories come back to life, **_

_**And I don't mind.**_

God, I detest Miley Cyrus. I was about to turn off the radio, but the next lyrics really hit me hard.

_**I remember when we kissed,**_

_**I still feel it on my lips. **_

_**The time that you danced with me, **_

_**With no music playing.**_

_**I remember those simple things.**_

_**I remember till I cry.**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget.**_

_**The memory I wanna forget,**_

_**Is goodbye.**_

I've got to see her, I've got to see my angel. I can't bear it any longer, if I'm married to Tanya—it'll kill me. I'll see her soon—it's only a matter of time.

_**I woke up this morning  
**__**And played are song  
And through my tears, I sang along…**_

**BPOV**

It has been one year, seven months, two weeks, and three days since Edward Cullen left me. In that one year, I managed to get married to Jacob Black, my best friend since we were children and have a child. _I love him, Jacob. But there is no comparison._ I mean how much simpler can my life get? I'm married to a werewolf, but madly in love with a vampire.

After Edward left, I found comfort in being with Jake, but it wasn't a healing remedy, more like medication—a dull, easing numbness. I couldn't deny my past and my feelings. There was nothing that I wanted more than to be with Edward Cullen. Even through my own marriage. I wasn't in love with Jacob. Through those months I remained in a semi-catatonic state, refusing to let my 'husband' into my heart and soul as I did Edward. The only person that kept me from falling head first into the pit of depression, was my ten month old son, Ethan. He is m baby boy, conceived right before my birthday about two years ago. There is no doubt who his father is, the only person I gave my body, heart and soul to, but I lied to Jake and everyone else anyway, saying that I really had no idea who Ethan's father was. But how could hey believe me? Everything about Ethan screamed Edward! From his unruly bronze hair, to his breathtaking crooked grin, his perfect nose, to how he can take my breath away and calm me down. It was all Edward and I loved my little boy so much.

"Mummm, mmm, mmm," my baby boy hummed trying to get my attention, as he sat up from his early afternoon nap.

"Hello, my Sunshine. How's my baby feeling?" I cooed. Ethan crawled over to me and sat on my lap. He reached out with his tiny hand and banged on the guitar that I had on the bed. Since Edward left, I learned how to play the guitar as a way to express my deepest feelings, then to lull Ethan to sleep when he was born.

"Ethan, you want mommy to play a song?" I asked as he smiled his father's crooked grin. I set Ethan back down on the bed and pulled the acoustic guitar into my arms, starting to strum the chords to Ethan's favorite song.

_**You are my sunshine,**_

_**My only sunshine.**_

_**You make me happy, when skies are gray.**_

_**You'll never know dear, **_

_**How much I love you.**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

I continued humming and thought of the two brightest stars in my life, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Ethan Scott Swan Cullen—even though one doesn't love me anymore. _You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

I set my guitar down and settled Ethan on my lap and kissed his wavy bronze hair that started to curl. "How's my baby, today?" I asked. Ethan started bouncing in my lap happily. "Do you want to go somewhere special today?" I asked rubbing my nose on his soft, warm, flushed cheek. He squealed adorably. "I'll take that as a yes, Mr. Ethan Scott Swan Cu—"

"What are you talking about with my little boy?" Jake asked coming into our bedroom. He took Ethan from me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," I fumbled around nervously trying to get Ethan's baby bag together and grabbing my keys and my cell phone from the end table. "Hey, I'm going to take Ethan out today. Is that okay with you?" I asked, my mind already made up. I didn't really _care_ what he said anyway.

"No, it'll be fine. Quil and I are just going to hang out with Emily's cousins."

"Okay," I agreed taking Ethan from Jake and swinging Ethan's baby bag over my shoulder. "Hey, Jake, can you take my guitar into my truck?"

"Sure," he replied, putting my guitar into its case and hauling it into my pre-historic Chevy pick-up truck as I trailed with Ethan on my hip behind him. "Is that it?" he asked.

"That's it," I assured him as he leaned down to kiss me. I didn't respond, just pulled away and got Ethan into his car seat. I drove away without a look back at my 'husband'. I drove my way down the highway for about an hour till I reached the end of the pavement. I proceeded to get my guitar and the baby bag over my shoulder before I secured Ethan in his carrier. I carried him for an hour until I reached Edward's beautiful meadow. Although no one ever came around here in over a year—since Ethan was conceived, the meadow was as beautiful as it was then. I set the guitar case and Ethan's baby bag on the ground. I set Ethan down next to the stuff and he plopped down next to the wild flowers.

I took a blanket from his baby bag and spread it on the grass. I lay on it and closed my eyes, imagining being with Edward again. It brought tears to my eyes, just imagining the happiness and joy that I would experience. The love and adoration that I would feel again, a mutual feeling. I heard the imaginary purr of his sports car's engine, the whoosh of his running, his beautiful smile, his smoldering golden brown eyes, the way he used to kiss me.

I was brought back to reality to quickly and reached over to lay Ethan next to me. He was playing with his curly hair. "Sunshine," I laughed. "What are you doing?" I asked him in awe. He never ceased to amaze me. I pulled his tiny hands from his unruly hair and kissed his palms. Once Ethan was settled lying next to me, I closed my eyes, letting the rare sunlight warm my face. I drifted back to my imagination, trying to find the everlasting love and tranquility again.

**EPOV**

I drove for hour from Alaska to Forks, needing only to stop six times to pump some gas. Why didn't I take my Volvo?! Stupid gas guzzling, V12, piece of… I finally reached Forks, going straight to my family's vacant mansion. I parked my car and quickly ran to Chief Swan's home, scaling the side, till I reached his daughter's windowsill, expecting her to be home, even though it was the middle of a sunny Saturday afternoon. When I finally got into Bella's room, I was disappointed to see that she wasn't home and hasn't been home for months. Although her scent lingered on everything, it was faint, barely noticeable if I wasn't so attached to it. She must have moved on as I intended her to.

My knees trembled and I fell onto them, letting the tearless sobs ripple through my unchanging body. Miserably, I crawled over to the loose _floorboards_ that I pried off months ago. Bella's scent lingered on its contents too. It was the stuff that I hid from Bella once I promised that _'it'll be as if I never existed'._ I looked the pictures, the c.d., the corsage I got Bella for the Junior Senior prom. It was all here, touched with nothing missing.

It was too much for me to bear, causing me to run back to the mansion. I threw myself into my car and hit the steering wheel softly, but hard enough to satisfy the anger radiating off of me and not to break it. I shoved the keys into the ignition and gunned the engine, driving unconsciously. I threw myself out of my special occasion car and flew into the one place that always calmed me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Read and Review please. I'll update after maybe 10 reviews. Please. Please. Please.**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia :)**


	3. Wavy Bronze Hair, My Nose, My Smile

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A PIC OF A BABY THAT I THOUGHT WOULD LOOK JUST LIKE ETHAN! Thank you for reading. This is Chapter two. Sorry for not updating in a while. Since my 7****th**** grade year is coming to a close, we have studying for exams, piles and piles of work. I'm sorry. Ohh and IMPORTANT : I changed Bella's son's age. It seemed that One year and Two months is a little to mature. So he is now TEN MONTHS OLD. Just for everyone who read. Thank you very much to my first Eleven reviewers. So here you go, Chapter Two.**

**But first, DISCLAIMER: I ****do not**** own Twilight or any other brand mentioned. If I did own Twilight, I'd be a happy camper and out of school, but hey I'm not. I'm just a 12 year old girl, that loves writing for you guys out there.**

Chapter Two:

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

"Mummmm," Ethan hummed again, patting my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see Ethan towering over me. "Yes, Sunshine," I murmured, sitting up and scooping Ethan up into my lap. Ethan stuck his thumb into his mouth and started sucking.

"Mummmm," Ethan whined impatiently, pouting. I knew that face, he was hungry.

"Are you hungry, Sunshine?" I asked, pulling out his bottle of apple juice and a bag of animal crackers. He nodded enthusiastically reaching for his animal crackers. He unzipped the ziplock bag and shoved a lion into his mouth. _And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb. _And Ethan was the result of it.

I growled playfully at Ethan and attacked him with tickles. He giggled adorably and smiled his father's crooked grin.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he slobbered over the cracker. I kissed Ethan's soft copper hair as he munched on the animals. He looked up at me and offered me his monkey. I took a little bite and then he shoved the rest into his waiting mouth.

Ethan finished not too long after, with a whole mess of crumbs on his brown hoodie. Now he lay on my chest, sucking on his bottle. He closed his eyes moments later. I moved my hand to rub his back comfortingly and tucked his head under my chin. And once again, he was breathing deeply and peacefully. I closed my eyes again.

_**You are my sunshine,**_

_**My only sunshine. **_

_**You make me happy when skies are gray.**_

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you.**_

I sang for Ethan.

"_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_," a velvet voice finished for me. My breath caught in my throat. Could it be? I opened my eyes to see the man I would know anywhere approach me with unwavering grace. He was seated on the blanket next to me in the next second. He raised his cool hand and slowly and softly traced Ethan's delicate spine. "Being human, is so beautiful," he murmured softly as he carefully and gently ruffled Ethan's soft, wavy hair.

"Edward," I whispered from my position with Ethan lying on my chest. "You're really here."

"Yes, Love. I'm really here and so are you," he promised softly as to not wake Ethan up. "He's perfect," he murmured, dazzled.

"He really is." I saw Edward's eyes sparkle with want and longing. I looked down to see a golden wedding band on his left ring finger. A huge lump formed in my throat, closing it up. "You're married," I croaked sadly.

"Yes, and so are you," he replied just as sadly. "To who?" He tried his hardest not to growl, I could see that.

"Jacob Black," I whispered looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Why do you seem sad? Aren't you happy to be with him?" he demanded.

"Yes and no," I answered, looking down at my son.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.

"Yes, Jacob comforted me while you were gone. But no, because…I don't want to be…I don't." Before I could finish, I broke into tears.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to be with..anyone but you," I whispered barely audible for even my ears to hear.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed lying down next to me. "I feel exactly the same way," he whispered into my ear.

"But you are married, too," I reminded him. "And besides you said that you didn't want me anymore," I choked out as Edward kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

"That was all a lie, love. I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't want to keep you in constant danger because we both wanted a life together. I couldn't do that to you. I love you so much that I had to let you go. But I love you too much to stay away, so here I am."

"But you are married," I repeated.

"I do not love Tanya, Bella. I was forced to marry her. My family just wanted to see me 'happy', but I can't be happy without you."

"Edward, I love you, too. I…I.." I struggled for words. I was speechless.

"You can't, I understand."

"Wha…What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"You have a son, I understand," Edward whispered looking away, to the forest, to Ethan then back at me. When we locked gazes, I could see the agony behind his stoic façade.

"Jacob Black isn't his father," I choked.

**EPOV**

_Jacob Black, that werewolf! But he isn't the baby's father? But Bella is married to him._

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Jacob Black isn't his father, that's all," she recovered, shrugging. Almost instantaneously, her son woke, his chocolate brown eyes opening to greet me.

"Hello, Sunshine," Bella spoke directly to him. He squealed at the sight of his mother and smiled a familiar grin.

"Mummm," he hummed as he sat up on Bella's stomach. He looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side. His eyebrow furrowed as he stared at me.

"Yes, Sunshine?" Bella asked ruffling his wavy bronze hair. Wavy _bronze_ hair.

"Dada, dada, dada," her son screeched bouncing on Bella's stomach, pointing a tiny chubby finger at me.

"No, honey," Bella said.

"Dada?" the baby whispered reaching out for me, confused. I reached out and caught his tiny hand.

"What's his name?" I asked as I played with his tiny chubby fingers.

"Ethan Scott Swan," Bella spoke biting her lip.

"Ethan," I started. "That's a cute name for a handsome baby. Would you mind if I held him?" I asked hopeful. This was probably the only time I'd get to hold a baby.

Bella nodded instantly and I could see that there was something deep down that she wanted to say. I could see it in her eyes. "No, not at all," she answered handing Ethan over to me. I took Ethan into my lap and held him to me. I wish I was human for Bella. We could be like a normal family. I could give her a baby, a family of her own. But I knew that would never be possible. Even if it was, she has a kid with another guy. _Ethan._

Once I had Ethan settled in my lap, facing my chest, I spoke. "Why do you call him Sunshine?"

Bella looked uneasy as she struggled for words. "Ethan was…the only reason I didn't fall into depression. Once I found out I was carrying him, I started eating again, c-caring for my health. But sometimes, it g-got hard," she explained. "There was a time when I was pregnant with him that hormones and memories got the best of me. I was really depressed; thinking of you would never come back. I couldn't take it. I thought that you never loved me." Bella paused allowing me to absorb everything she said. I took the time to look into Bella's eyes, then down at Ethan.

"Dada," he sighed contently as he clutched my shirt in two fists. He looked up at me as I stared at his familiar unruly hair. Somehow, it looked just like mine. As I looked at his face, I recognized bits and pieces of my own physical features—my nose, my smile.

"I was so depressed that no one could help me. One day, it got to be too much and I couldn't take it anymore. I t-took a whole b-bottle of T-t-Tylenol 3 pills," she was sobbing. "I was rushed to the hospital once Charlie, Billy and Jake talked the truth out of me. I was about six months along, then. They told me that there was a great chance that the pills killed Ethan. I can't believe I almost killed him. I was so selfish, so stupid. I'm s-sorry," she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and finally when she looked up at me, I pressed my lips to hers. It felt really good, to have her close to me again. It felt like nothing else I felt in a long time. It was _love_.

Bella responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back passionately. I moved my mouth and kissed a trail to her ear. "I love you. But why are you sorry."

"I almost killed Ethan, out of my stupidity and carelessness."

"But he's here now," I said confused.

"You don't understand…"

**BPOV**

"You don't understand," I explained.

"What do I not understand?" Edward asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

I hesitated. He needs to know. "I…I almost killed _our_ son," I whispered.

XOXOXOXO

**A/N: End of Chapter Two. What did you guys think. Cliffy I know! I ****will not**** update if I do not get a reasonable amount of reviews. So keep them coming. I do not want to end this story. There is a lot of fluff to come. And don't you guys want to know EDWARD'S REACTION?! Do it for Ethan and Edward :) Love you guys out there and don't forget to click on that special button around the corner :P**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	4. Dada

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had to study for exams and we all know how hectic it is. Lucky for all of us, IT'S SUMMER TIME :) This chapter is short, but it has Edward's reaction to Bella revealing that Ethan is his son :) There is soo much more to come. I am so excited:) There is going to be a lot of fluff and humor coming up and some more character appearances :P Ohh and for who is wondering, I aced all exams :) Going to the eighth grade! Thank you for all my readers and reviewers. Love you all soo much. I can't begin to thank you enough! Ooh and If you like angsty oneshots, I wrote a oneshot named, "Breathe," and its now on my profile. I'm also writing a story that I named, "Ballerina Princess," that I will be posting soon. Look out for it! It's a comedy, I know a lot of you will enjoy it! Thank you and here you go.**

Chapter Three:

**BPOV**

"I almost killed our son," I whispered, looking down at Ethan playing with Edward's fingers.

"Our son?" Edward whispered through unmoving lips. Even though I wasn't a mind reader, I knew exactly what was going through Edward's mind. His son, Ethan grew and developed for almost two years without him.

All of a sudden, Ethan decided that he had enough of being squeezed between us and he poked both our stomachs. I laughed and just then, Edward pulled both of Ethan and me closer to his chest, kissing both our foreheads. "_Our_ son," Edward repeated with awe in his voice.

Ethan made a tiny sigh when he realized that we weren't going to be pulling away soon. Edward boomed out in laughter, bringing Ethan's face up to his. Edward kissed Ethan's nose, forehead and cheeks before hugging him closer to him. "Dada," Ethan called in his innocent baby voice.

"Yes, Sunshine," he asked when Ethan was set back down on his lap. Ethan started his adorable humming. "Do you want me to sing, baby?" Edward asked him. Ethan nodded enthusiastically and put on his cute pout. I've got to admit, Ethan is pretty intelligent for his age.

"He wants you to think," I let Edward know, taking my guitar out of the case and started strumming. Edward instantly got the song.

_**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt,**_

_**His name is my name, too.**_

_**Whenever we go out, the people always shout,**_

_**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt.**_

_**Da da da da da da da da**_

Ethan started singing the last part making Edward and I start laughing, reaching out to give Ethan a kiss. I could see it in Edward's eyes that Ethan was all he ever wanted. He looked so happy, so…human. He looked like a real father. He's perfect. I leaned out and pressed my lips to his again, in a sweet gesture. His lips molded around mine perfectly. At that moment, the rare sunlight moved from behind the treetops, hitting Edward's skin. Edward started to sparkle magnificently. He was as beautiful as I remembered. Ethan reached out with his tiny hand and stroked his father's arm. "Da?" he questioned, his tiny lip quivering. I can only imagine what might have been going through my young son's mind: dada leaving again—leaving him with mommy.

"Yes, daddy's here. I am daddy," Edward whispered, comforting Ethan. By the tortured expression on Edward's face, I could tell that if he was able to cry, he would be bawling, just holding Ethan close to him. Edward held Ethan, stroking his wavy hair as it blew in the wind. "I love you, Sunshine," Edward whispered into his tiny ear, his voice cracking, unusually.

"I…I…u-uv oooh, dada," Ethan spoke for the first time in a complete sentence, in his cute baby slur.

"I love you," I whispered into Edward's ear as we squished Ethan between us again.

"I love you," he spoke again as we kissed again.

"Mama, Dada," Ethan whispered from between us.

"Yes, Sunshine," we spoke in unison, pulling away from our kiss to take a look at our son.

"I u-ug-ugfry, mama," he spoke hesitantly. I gasped at his efforts.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked.

"That was the first time Ethan ever spoke, you know in a complete sentence."

"Oh," was all Edward could say. He then brought Ethan up so that he was face to face with him again. "I'm so proud of you, Sunshine."

"Dada, I ugfry," Ethan whined again, bouncing on Edward's lap. Edward reached around Ethan and I, pulling Ethan's baby bag towards him.

"May I?" Edward asked me about to reach into the bag. Of course, he is a gentleman after all. _My love._

"Sure. You are his father and my only love, after all," I replied, smiling.

"As you are my only love. The love of my existence." Ethan made tiny fists, then and started pounding on Edward's chest.

"Dada!" Ethan wailed. Edward quickly reached into the bag pulling out a Juicy Juice juice box and a bag of Cheerios.

"Here you go, Sunshine," Edward said, handing Ethan the bag of Cheerios, and setting the juice box between his chubby thighs.

"Yayy!" Ethan cheered, reaching into the bag of Cheerios, putting a few into his mouth. "Mama?" Ethan asked holding out some cheerios in his hand.

"No, baby. I'm fine."

"Dada?" Ethan asked pouting adorably. Edward leaned down and took a few into his mouth. My jaw fell as Edward munched and swallowed with a smile on his face. "Dada?" Ethan called, holding up his juice box. Edward opened it for him, letting Ethan slurp it down.

"I've got to get going before Jake questions where I've been."

"Okay, if you want, I'll run you back to your truck."

"That'll be perfect."

He smiled at me, handing me Ethan's carrier, giving me time to strap it to my chest. Once I was ready, he secured Ethan to my chest. As I held Ethan, he twisted a strand of my hair in and between his chubby fingers. Edward got everything together, swinging my guitar over his shoulder and Ethan's baby bag over his other arm. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he swept me up into his arms. "Close your eyes," he reminded me, as I pulled Ethan closer to my chest. This reminded me of simpler times when Edward and I were together, no dangers, no obligations—just me and him.

"Love, wake up," Edward whispered. "We are here." When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that somehow, he had managed to open my truck and let me lay in it. Edward was holding Ethan in his arms, rocking him, watching both of us, as Ethan's eyes curiously roamed the forest.

"Thank you," I murmured, sitting up.

"Anything for you my love." And with that he tucked Ethan into his car seat, kissing his forehead. "Bye, Sunshine."

"No! Dada! Dada!" Ethan wailed.

"Dada, will see you soon," he promised. Edward bent down to kiss Ethan's forehead again as he pouted.

"I love you," Edward whispered leaning over Ethan to press his lips to mine.

"I don't want you to leave again. Please don't leave," I begged about to break into tears again. Edward reached up to cradle my face in his hands. He pressed his fingertips softly into my temples, my cheekbones and on instinct, I leaned my face into his hand, kissing his palm.

"I'm not going to leave you ever again," he vowed. "Never. I love you two too much—much more than my own life. …If Ethan wants to see me again, or if you need me, you know where to find me." Apparently that was the parting note but I quickly pressed my lips to his again before pulling back and caressing his face.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"As I love you, Bella. Love you, Sunshine," he spoke touching the tip of Ethan's nose.

"uv ooh, Dada," Ethan sighed before Edward closed the door, watching us leave. As I drove away, I couldn't help but take multiple glances to make sure that he was really there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. Jake's reaction will be next, and since I neglected this story for a while, it will be up shortly. Promise. Read and Review please. I'm going to be going back to the 10 review rule. No updates until I get 10 reviews and trust me, I check every time I'm online. Thank you all my readers and especially my reviewers for the inspiration. I don't know what I'll do without you all. Don't forget to check out my other stories, "Breathe," and "In the End?" Thank you again and love you all! **

**XOXO,**

**Felicia :)**


	5. Home

**A/N: Sorry for making people wait :( I apologize. It's my fault. Anyway this is Chapter four. It contains Jake's reaction and everything. Read on for more. And to my reviewer, SMITHTARA, you were sooo on to something. Actually you got it pretty dead on and SHE is SOOOO gonna be the CRAZY one. I promise. As I said before, there is more HUMOR and DRAMA to come. Well, mostly HUMOR! Yayy! Ohh and I might be changing the rating soon, but I promise its only for innuendos, sexual references and language, but NO LEMONS, too young for that. Sorry. Maybe later. AND CHECK OUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! I MAY ALSO NEED A REALLY GOOD BETA, PLEASE HELP OUT! Thank you again, I start rambling. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AS A SUMMER GIFT! SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU ALL CARE :) THEY MAKE MY WORLD GO 'ROUND! Here you go. **

Chapter Four:

When I got home, Jake was there. He was about to embrace Ethan and I when his nostrils flared and he glared at me coldly. "I can smell them," he snarled. "I smell the bloodsuckers. I can smell _him_ on you. I can even smell him on Ethan. You were with him weren't you?! He's back! I'm going to kill him! Ethan is his isn't he?!" Jacob questioned, eyeing off my baby in my arms. "When he was first born, I could smell that bloodsucker on him and _he_, your son, looked just like him. But I tried to dispel that from my mind! I'm going to kill him!" Jacob shouted, pulling his hair and trembling.

"Calm down, Jake!" I shouted turning toward a wall, cradling Ethan protectively against my chest, shielding him. Jake started shaking violently.

"Do you not love me anymore?!"

"How could I love you, Jake?" I screamed as Ethan wailed his face red. "You told me that someday, you'd imprint someone else and she wasn't going to be me!" I looked over my shoulder at Jake and I could see a twinge of guilt behind his mask of anger. "You imprinted already, didn't you? I love my baby's father. I love _Edward Cullen_," I emphasized.

Jake was about to phase, I could see that so I quickly ducked behind the couch in the living room, shielding Ethan fully; leaving a part of my back exposed. That's when I heard a ripping noise and the pain hit me. I yelped in pain as Ethan cried miserably. "Dadaa!" he called. "Dada, Dada!" I took my cell phone out of my pocket and called Emily.

"_Bella, what's up?"_

"Emily," I gasped for air, crying out a little. "Can you come and get me?"

"_Bella, I hear Ethan crying. What's going on?!" _

"Can you just come and get me? I have to get out of here!"

"_I'm on my way."_

When I looked back, Jake was still in his wolf form, glaring at me. I got up, shrieking in pain, and walked past him with Ethan in my arms. I walked up to Ethan's nursery, into the closet. I grabbed a suitcase that I packed months ago, for when I would leave Jacob. It had all the important things. Both Ethan and my birth certificates, our passports, ID's, the videos I made of Ethan growing up, all his photos. I grabbed another one of Ethan's bags packing his favorite teddy bear, a few pairs of his hoodies, socks, his beanie and his blanket. While balancing Ethan on my hip, I grabbed the iPod and the iPod dock off the dresser and placed it into its bag. I got both into my arms and carried Ethan out. Once I got into the living room, I found Sam lecturing Jake.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sam yelled at Jake.

I walked passed them as Jake gazed at me with semi-angry, semi-sympathetic eyes. I walked warily to where Emily stood by the front door. She took the suitcase from me as I walked out the door without a look back at my soon to be, ex-husband. "Emily, after you put the suitcase in your car, would you mind getting my guitar and Ethan's baby bag from my truck into yours?"

"Sure, Bells," Emily agreed as I concentrated on calming Ethan down.

Ethan was hiding his face in my hair, still wailing quietly. "Ethan, Sunshine, it's okay now," I comforted him, patting his bottom.

"Mama?" he called, tears still running down his face.

"Yes, mama's here, mama's here, baby. I'm sorry."

"Mama, I uv ooh," he spoke his voice, his sweet baby voice cracking.

"I love you, too, Sunshine," I told him, hugging my baby closer to me, letting the tears fall, not knowing what I'd do or where I'd be without my baby. Emily came back into the car.

"Bella, do you have a place to stay? If you don't; you can surely stay at Sam's place with us."

"No thank you."

"Where do you want me to drop you odd, then?"

"Do you know the…Cullen's place?" I asked uneasily.

"I'm not quite sure," she replied. "Why do you want to go there?"

"The only person that can comfort me right now, lives there," I explained.

"Okay." She drove me to the Cullen's mansion in silence. Ethan never calmed occasionally whimpering and crying. I kept patting his back softly, but apparently he was too scared. When we finally reached the Cullen mansion, Emily helped me get everything out.

"Thank you," I started.

"No problem. If you need any help, you can call me. If you need any help," she reminded.

"Thanks again, for being a good friend," I thanked before she drove off.

"Dada!" Ethan cried joyously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**EPOV**

_I have a son. Bella and I have a son together. _I was in my happy place as I drove my sports car. That is until my stupid cell phone rang. _Alice._

"Edward, where the hell have you been?" Instead of my sweet sister, it was the beast from hell. "Edward are you listening?!" she screamed into the phone.

"No and we're getting a divorce. I'm having my lawyer send the papers to you and Alice will be over to get my stuff."

"Edward Cullen, DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I WILL CHOP YOUR MANHOOD OFF THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" she threatened. (**A/N:** Thank you Shauna :))

"See that is why I do not love _you_. That is why I love Bella and _our_ son. She is so selfless, loving and NOT self centered. Good Day."

"Edward," she whined.

"I said, GOOD DAY!" I hung up, snapping my phone shut with a smile on my face. Then my phone rang again. _Tanya!_

"Tanya, I told you—" I yelled.

"Goshhh, Edward! Don't have a cow, it's me, Alice!" she cheered.

"Oh, sorry Alice! So why did you call?" I asked.

"Edward, as much as I wish I could, you need to go shopping."

"Shopping, Alice! I have more than enough clothes that I didn't use here in Forks why would I need to go shopping?!"

"For your son, duhhh! He and Bella may be spending the night over soon!"

"Okay. Thanks, Alice. Err, where should I go?"

"Fabio's Baby Boutique," she chimed in. "FABIO IS FABULOUS!"

"Okay, thanks and where would that be?" I got the address and hung up driving toward the boutique in Seattle.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" a tranny asked as I got out of my car.

"It depends," I spoke slowly narrowing my eyes.

"Oh emmm gee! Alice, your dear sister said you were coming over to shop for your ten month old son."

"Correct."

"Okay," Fabio said leading me into his private boutique. "What theme do you want to follow?"

"I was thinking like an outdoor theme, lots of brown and green. Like a meadow."

"Ooh, what's the inspiration?" he asked.

I was a little uncomfortable answering that question, but I kind of owed some respect to this person. "He was conceived in a meadow."

"Hot and heavy in a meadow! Anywho, I got everything you want right here," he said pointing to the back corner. "The whole set. But I have to say, it isn't cheap. The finest in my boutique."

"I don't care," I assured him. I wanted Ethan to have the very best. No matter what it cost. I walked around with assistance from Fabio picking out strollers and high chairs and even a baby bouncer. "I want this at my place in less than two hours."

"No problemo," he assured. "Where do you live?"

"Forks."

Forks! No can do."

"You said that you'd be able to do it!" I yelled getting louder.

"Fine, fine, goshh. And to think I was into you," he mumbled, exasperated, brushing his jeans. "Oscar, Paco!" he yelled at two guys. "All these, Forks, in an hour. No excuses," he warned as the men hurried to load all the stuff into the huge delivery truck up front.

"I guess it's time to pay," I suggested. I followed him to the counter.

"Okay, $300,573. Financing or up front."

"Up front." He looked stunned at my answer.

"Paper or plastic?

"Debit." I handed him my debit card without hesitation, stunning him further. I paid and was back in my car, heading for another baby clothing boutique that Alice referred me to. I ran through the store picking out the cutest hoodies, onesies, socks, and beanies. I ran through the toy section and grabbed pretty much one of everything.

"$3,768."

Grocery store. $480.

And finally I was home to greet Oscar and Paco. "How long were you waiting?" I asked grabbing all the bags from my Aston Martin. I was beyond surprised that they didn't get lost.

"Ehh, five minutes." I nodded satisfied with my speed, unlocking the front doors, leading them right up to the vacant room right next to mine. I helped direct the two men, while putting all the new clothes into the closet. Once they were gone, I got to work, putting all the food away into the kitchen, even getting to bring up a kind sized bed up to my room (which has been in the basement just in case we needed to really keep our human façade in check.) That was when I heard a car coming up the driveway. I ran down the stairs and out the door to see the wolf pack leader's wife helping a tear stricken Bella out of the car.

There were no words to describe the anger that filled me. What the hell did he do to her?! I could smell the tears from here and _blood_. Bella thanked Emily and she drove away.

Ethan shook off Bella's hair and saw me. "Dada!" he yelled, a tone of happiness in his baby voice. Bella turned around warily and I couldn't see anything more heartbreaking. My baby son and my only love crying, in tears, red rimming their eyes.

"What the hell did he do?!" I demanded taking Ethan into my arms and hugging Bella closer to me. Ethan laid his head on one shoulder as I held him in my arms and Bella laid her head on my other shoulder.

I didn't need her to response. All I needed to do was to hold her in my arms and keep her safe. "Jake, found out that Ethan is yours," she hiccupped.

"Dada," Ethan called softly patting my cheek.

"Yes, Sunshine," I answered, kissing his cheek and bouncing him in my arms. Ethan yawned tiredly and laid his head back on my shoulder.

"I think that we should her Ethan back inside, so that he can eat then sleep." I gave Bella our son and tool all her stuff into the house. I led her from the threshold into the stocked kitchen. I pulled her into a chair and pulled the new high chair into the kitchen for Ethan. I took Ethan from Bella and sat him in the high chair. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of applesauce for Ethan out of the refrigerator.

"Bella, love, what do you want to eat?" I asked for her.

"I don't care, whatever you have," she replied. Normal, selfless, Isabella Swan. I got her a frozen box of Mushroom Ravioli. I threw it into the oven and let it cook. I took the applesauce the off of the counter and grabbed a spoon, walking back to Ethan and Bella.

"A few minutes, please," I told Bella. "Your dinner is in the oven."

"Thank you, Edward—for everything. I can't imagine a life without Ethan and to have you back into it too, as a friend or something more, I am thankful."

I opened the packet of applesauce and dipped the spoon in. "No, don't say that. Not as friends. I want to go back to how we were before—before my stupid decision. Please." My voice was only a whisper. I brought the spoon to Ethan's mouth. He opened his mouth and took in a little, smothering the rest around his mouth.

"I can't do that," Bella whispered hesitantly. I could feel the expression on my face fall. I mean how am I supposed to react? I love her so much; I just can't let her go. Ethan pounded on the tray of his high chair impatiently.

"Dada!" he yelled with another adorable pout. I put another spoonful into his waiting mouth and turned back to Bella.

"Why?" I asked quietly looking anywhere but her eyes.

She laughed a frustrated laugh and reached her hand out, bringing my chin up so that my eyes met hers. "Edward, don't you see, it can never be normal again. I mean, take a look around. Your son, _our_ son. We can't pretend like you never left, because of Ethan. Would he have existed?"

I closed my eyes in pain. "I…I understand," I spoke hesitantly looking back to Ethan to spoon more applesauce into his mouth. The timer rang. I pushed my chair out to go get Bella's dinner.

_I'm sorry._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Gracias my readers! Thank you for everything! Especially my reviewers. I love you all sooo much!!!! The new chapter will be up when there are at lease 10 reviews from 28. If you want to see what's going to happen, review! CLICK ON THAT SPECIAL BUTTON 'ROUND THE CORNER! PLEASE! Oh and who has read those Rpattz, Megan Fox, and Kstew rumors. Blech! I love Rob, but seriously! He does look really good with Kstew tho! Thank you again. OOH AND REMINDER! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I THOUGHT WAS A GREAT PIC OF WHAT I IMAGINED ETHAN TO LOOK LIKE, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia :)**


	6. Understanding and Love

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait :) as I said in the Author's note, I enabled Anonymous reviews so if you do not have an account, you can review. Ok so I just wanted to address a question. ****Does Ethan age/develop quickly (like Renesmee)? Well, I wanted him to be different from Nessie, but similar at the same time. So he did develop quick for his age, but it does take him a while to change intellectually, unlike Renesmee where as she learned to speak in a week. Okk and I posted new links on my profile. Links for Ethan's nursery, etc. So make sure to check those out after you read this chapter. I hope you enjoy It! I know I enjoyed writing it :) thank you. **

Chapter Five:

**JPOV**

Someone shoved at the door knocking it down. I was in my wolf form and Bella was upstairs with the bloodsucker's kid.

"What the hell, Jacob?!" it was Sam. He looked horrified. I bet he was thinking off what he had done to Emily only months ago. "Phase back, now!" he demanded in his Alpha command. I had no choice but to obey. I phased back to my human form as Sam pushed me back onto the couch. "JACOB, A HUMAN GIRL AND HER SON?! HOW CAN YOU PUT THEM IN DANGER LIKE THAT?!" Sam's eyes strayed away from my face and fell upon Emily whom was waiting in the doorway.

"That baby is as human as we are," I snarled, looking fiercely up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"That baby, is the son of a bloodsucker—half human, half immortal. She had a kid with _Edward Cullen_."

"Well that was her choice, Jake! You cannot tell her how to live her life. You can't tell her that she wasn't allowed to be in a relationship. Jacob, things happened and that _baby_ happened."

"_Baby_," I scoffed. "Mutant blood-drinking baby: that bloodsucker has no right! No right to be around her!"

"Is that what this is about, Jake?! You can't blame her for feeling this way. **YOU!**" he accused. "YOU imprinted weeks ago and you have yet to tell her. She's that Cullen kid's mate. She's as bounded to him as you are to Emily's cousin. Does it surprise you that this all happened?!"

"Yes, it did!" I lashed out. "Why do you have to be a stupid werewolf and why do bloodsuckers have to exist?!"

"Jacob, I can't believe you. That's what makes us who we are as a tribe!"

"Whatever. But Cullen's kid doesn't deserve to exist! He's not meant to be!" _Man, where is all this fury coming from? I must still be irritable. _

"Jake, a human baby. I don't care that he's not all human, but a baby?! And you do know what is going to happen once you hurt him?! IT'S GOING TO IGNITE A WAR!"

"Maybe I want a war!"

"Jake the Cullen's never broke the treaty, never even came close. We could even form an alliance—"

"They have broken the treaty! They created that…that monster!"

"Jacob, Ethan was created through Bella and Cullen's love. They never intended for this to happen. You have to understand that," he was talking in a whisper now.

"He's still not meant to be," I muttered. "He should be wiped off the face of this planet!"

"Jake, what's wrong with you?!" Bella came down the stairs then with the Cullen baby perched on her hip with his face hidden in Bella's hair. I could see the hatred and pain in Bella's expression. I turned back to Sam once she was out the door. "How could a baby that innocent and vulnerable be as menacing as you say?" He finally knocked some sense into my head.

"I don't know. Maybe I should…"

"No, Jake. Let her go. If she's happy with the Cullen kid, let her be."

**BPOV**

The rest of my dinner was silent. As I ate my dinner, Edward fed Ethan and the only sounds were Ethan's gurgling as he swallowed the Mott's Applesauce. As I took small glances at Edward from the corner of my eye, I could see the pain and hurt in his golden brown eyes. I haven't seen a more tortured expression on his face, ever. He occasionally smiled, but at Ethan, possibly too hurt to speak. I turned back to my mushroom ravioli, defeated. I could never say anything without hurting someone.

There was still a burning, throbbing pain in my upper back but I ignored it. I finished eating now and washed my plate in the sink. I came back to see Ethan playing with Edward's hair. _Man that boy is not only obsessed with his hair, but his father's too?_ I smiled watching Edward grin happily was he bonded with his son.

I scooped Ethan up from his high chair. "I'm going to go give him a bath," I explained.

I carried Ethan up to the humongous bathroom in Edward's room, grabbing his bubble bath and toiletries bag on the way in. I filled the Jacuzzi tub a quarter ways with water and poured some bubble bath in, before plopping Ethan in on his bottom. As Ethan played with the bubbles I poured water onto his bronze curls along with his favorite Johnson's Green Apple Shampoo.

"You're a great mother," Edward remarked coming into his bathroom from behind me.

"Took a lot of practicing to get him to stay still so that the shampoo wouldn't get into his eyes," I told him. He knelt down next to me and massaged the shampoo through Ethan's hair. I slumped back onto the floor and watched Edward give his son a bath.

Ethan started splashing around like he always did when he's about done and to my surprise, Edward was done giving him his bath. He wrapped Ethan snugly in his hooded Lion bath towel and brought his back into his room. I followed him in.

"Why don't you take a long, warm shower and I'll have Ethan ready for bed," he suggested. I obeyed and walked into the shower and took a steaming hot wash. When I got out of the shower I had a stack with a pair of boxer shorts, a pair of cropped sleep sweatpants and one of Edward's t-shirts. I ran a towel through my hair hastily, in an attempt to dry it.

When I walked out the bathroom Ethan was on Edward's chest watching Baby Einsteins on his plasma screen. "Do you want to put Ethan to bed?" he asked.

"Sure." Edward cradled Ethan to his chest and waited for me. I grabbed Ethan's baby bag off the side table and followed Edward into another room. I didn't expect what I saw. Edward really did care about Ethan. Within one day of knowing about his son, he set up his whole nursery. He didn't even know for sure that he was ever going to see him again. It was nature themed, with mostly different animals along the quilts and walls.

"It's beautiful," I spoke in awe.

"I spent all afternoon getting everything together, making sure that you and Ethan had the best of everything, even if you didn't come over."

"Thank you." Edward then led me to the black wooden crib in the opposite corner of the glass wall. The moonlight coming from outside the glass wall lit the nursery perfectly.

"Goodnight, Sunshine," Edward whispered, kissing Ethan's cute button nose. "I love you."

"Uvv ooh, da," Ethan whispered in his sweet baby voice.

"Nighty Night, baby." I reached over Edward's arms and kissed Ethan's temple. "Love you, honey."

"Uvv ooh, mama," he answered rubbing his eyes. Edward set him down into his crib and as we watched, my baby fell asleep. A tear slid down my cheek as I watched my baby snooze.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked pulling me into his arms.

"Nothing, it's just that this moment was so beautiful, so perfect. You're here and _our_ son is sleeping peacefully, without a need to worry because his father will keep him safe. It's just that I haven't been so happy in so long." I whispered this into his chest. "I don't ever want you to leave again."

I watched the rise and fall of our miracle, his breath coming and going as time, seconds, minutes, hours pass. _Time, almost two years,_ I thought as my love held me in his arms again. I was safe and secure at last.

"Bella, thank you for letting me into Ethan's life," Edward murmured into my hair. "…Even if you don't want me in yours."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Edward suggested, avoiding the subject. We walked back into Edward's room and for the first time, I realized there was a king sized canopy bed in there. Edward stood by the side of the bed and patted the mattress. "In you go." I obeyed slipping under the golden brown comforter as Edward stood there. "Goodnight, love."

"Night," I mumbled with a sigh. And once my head hit the extra soft pillow, I was out.

*****

I awoke a few hours later to Ethan's crying. Looking around, I found Ethan's nursery, cradling Ethan to his chest.

"Mamaa," Ethan wailed. I came up to Edward and got Ethan out of his arms into mine.

"Baby," I whispered into his ear, bouncing him in my arms. "Mama's here, Mama's here, Sunshine." I ran my hands through his wavy hair, resting my chin on his soft head. I placed a kiss on the crown of his head and continued to rock him. Soon his wails turned into whimpers and in no time, his eyes fluttered closed, his breathing deep with sleep. I placed him back in his crib and walked back into Edward's room.

"I'm sorry that you had to wake up," I heard Edward apologize from behind me.

"It's okay. It's all part of being a mother. It is better than when he was just born. Waking up multiple times needing to feed him, change him and sing him back to sleep all in one night," I explained.

Edward looked at the floor. "There's nothing I regret more than…leaving you to face having Ethan alone. I should've been there for everything." Seeing Edward struggle for words made him seem so…human. "For the glory finding out we were having a baby together, explaining to your father, the cravings, the hormones…" he shook his head shamefully. "I should've been there."

"You didn't know," I told him, reaching out to cup his cheek. I stroked the apple of his eye and too quickly I was deliberately moving in to press my lips to his. Our lips moved in synchronization, out of love, out of desperation. It was nothing like I have felt in a long time. _I love him. _

Edward was the one who had to pull away. "You should really get some sleep," Edward told me. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can I have just one more kiss?" I whined, pouting.

"Anything for you, my love," Edward agreed, cupping my cheek, pulling me closer to him. Impatiently, I crushed my lips to his, winding my arms around his neck, holding him to me. I felt him snake his arms around his waist in attempt to hold me to him. For once, I broke the kiss, just wanting to hold him to me once again. He was completely content to hold me securely to his chest there in his moonlit room.

After what seemed to be forever, Edward let go of me. "You really need to get some sleep."

"Okay." I slipped under the sheets.

"Goodnight, again," he said smiling his crooked grin.

"Night." I was about to close my eyes, but something felt wrong. "Edward," I called.

"Yes," he hesitated about to sit on his leather couch.

"Come here." He came over to the side of the bed oblivious to my plan. He looked at me confused, until I pulled him onto the bed. I pushed him down onto the bed and lay me head on his chest where it belonged, my arm draped across his stomach, running my hand up and down his chest.

"I love you, Edward."

**EPOV**

_Bella said she loves me._

"I love you much more than anyone else can comprehend." I kissed her temple. "So where do we stand?" I asked conversationally.

She giggled adorably. "Married and in love." She tilted her face up so I could kiss her again and so I took advantage, kissing her gently.

"Actually, I am officially getting papers worked on to get divorced, but I am madly in love with a beautiful girl named, Isabella Marie Swan. I also love our son, Ethan Scott." I slid my hands under my oversized t-shirt that she wearing. I caressed her bare back as she breathed in evenly. I ran my fingertips up and down her spine, tracing random patterns on her skin. That was when I felt new scars. As I gently pressed my fingertips onto them, Bella groaned in pain.

"What happened here?" I asked clamping my jaw shut. Bella looked away from me and by the way her heartbeat sped up, I could tell she didn't want me to know.

"It's nothing," she whispered. I could see the tears that threatened to spill over and wiped them tentatively.

"Please tell me, Bella. I want to know. I want to know what is hurting you."

"The whole truth?" she asked, sniffling. I nodded. "When I got back from the meadow, Jake went ballistic. He said that he could smell you on both Ethan and I. He started shaking and phased."

"He hurt you?! I'm going to murder him!" I yelled. I sat up abruptly, bringing Bella up as well.

"Where…Where are you going?" she asked, hysteria building in her voice.

"I need to check on Ethan," I told her, bringing her into Ethan's nursery with me. I sat her on the couch near the door and walked to Ethan's crib. He lay there restlessly with a peaceful expression on his face. I gently picked him up from his crib, cradling him to my chest. He whimpered, wrinkling his nose, adorably.

I lay him on the changing table, and examined him, checking if there was anything I missed as I dressed him.

I carefully lifted his chubby legs, then his arms, nothing. But what I saw next was unbelievable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: We hit 45 Reviews! Thank you everyone! Like I said I posted links pertaining to this chapter so go to my profile and check them out. I would also LOVE to get a lot of reviews from people that are showing their LOVE, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, OR JUST WANT TO REVIEW. REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME POST FASTER! Thank you again to whomever is reading this! AND REVIEW PLZ. CLICK THAT SPECIAL BUTTON UNDER THIS! Love you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	7. Doctor, Doctor

**A/N: New Chapter ! Goshh! 3,418 words. Woooh! Sorry it took long. This was a loooong chapter! This chapter is mainly a humorish one. ******** Is that a word? I don't think so… Anywho! I didn't mean to offend anyone in this chapter. I swear. Please understand this is my attempt at humor. Please don't bombard me with hate reviews if you feel offended. I have no problem with those people out there. :) Although I do love your thoughts on my chapters. As I said before I NEED A BETA REALLY BADLY! If you are interested in helping me, please PM (Personal Message) me. As for now, please forgive me for the constant errors in spelling and/or grammer. Im trying to get these chapters out fast. HERE YOU GO! **

Chapter Six:

**BPOV**

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Come over here, Bella," he called. I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to the dressing table. Edward was holding a sleeping Ethan against his chest.

"Ethan," he whispered. He turned and showed me Ethan's exposed back. Along his spine, there were three fresh scars. I could see the dried blood on his onesie. "Bella, I swear those scars weren't there when I dressed him!"

"Who?! Edward, who did this to my baby?!" I screeched, my voice shooting through two octaves.

"I don't know," he growled. "Whoever was in here cleaned their scent very well. I can't smell whether whoever was in here is a vampire or a werewolf," Edward snarled still swaying Ethan in his arms.

"Come on," he said, dragging me by the hand. "First, we get Ethan to Carlisle to check if there's anything out of the ordinary. Then, I'll kill that pathetic mongrel."

"Da?" Ethan called his voice drawn with sleep.

"Sunshine, are you hurt anywhere?" Edward asked him slowly. I saw Ethan nod his head in Edward's chest.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" I asked him. "Tell momma where it hurts."

"Is it here?" Edward asked Ethan touching his thigh. Ethan shook his head, no. "Here?" Edward moved his hand down, cupping his thigh. Ethan shook his head again. Edward moved his hand down to Ethan's foot, determined. That was when Ethan yelped and started wailing.

Edward quickly but gently set Ethan in my arms and pulled off Ethan's sock.

"Bastard!" Edward yelled. I saw it. Ethan's foot hung limply from his ankle, his foot, the shade of dark blue. I could see that it was crushed.

"Oh, baby," I cried. "What did they do to you?!"

"Maa," Ethan whimpered.

"Sunshine, we're going to make it all better, okay," I murmured, gently patting his back.

"Kay, Mama," he sighed, whimpering again, hugging my neck.

"How does it look?" I asked Edward.

"Completely crushed," he said, fury building up in his voice. He pressed his cool fingertips into Ethan's small foot, causing Ethan to shudder and cry out in pain. "We have got to get him to the hospital," he told me, pulling me back to the couch. Once we were settled, safely with Ethan sitting on my lap, he went into the walk-in-closet of Ethan's nursery, grabbed a hoodie, a beanie and a first aid kit. He walked out. He took Ethan's onesie off and cleaned the scars out. Then we both meticulously dressed Ethan, getting his new car seat out of the closet into a new Mercedes (that I had never seen) and headed for the ER.

**EPOV**

I don't know who I'm going to kill: a werewolf, one of my kind, or the doctor.

Ethan was currently on my lap, asleep. I can't blame him, he hasn't been able to really get any sleep all night. We were waiting on the doctor. I swear, if that doctor isn't here in five seconds, I'm going to…

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" a doctor said walking into the room. (**A/N: I know Bella isn't a Cullen**)

"Where the hell have you…" I began, until I saw the doctors face. "Carlisle, what…when…how?"

"I'm a doctor, I requested to be assigned when I saw your names on the forms. I returned two hours ago. And Alice of course," he said answering all my questions.

"And who is this?" Carlisle asked.

"Ethan Scott Swan," I told Carlisle, looking down at my son.

"Cullen," Bella quickly added.

"Yes, Ethan Scott Swan Cullen, _our_ son." I took a look at our son whom was sleeping in my arms. Carlisle looked at Ethan, smiling and mussed his wild hair.

_We're going to have to do some research on him. _I nodded in agreement.

"So why are you here at 4 in the morning? Alice didn't tell me exactly why I need to be here." I took Ethan's sock off and showed Carlisle his foot. "What happened?" he asked me.

"I don't know. He woke up crying in the middle of the night. But all I do know is that who had done this has to be either one of our kind or one of the Blacks." Carlisle nodded, examining Ethan's foot.

"I'm going to have to take some x-rays even though it is apparently broken." I nodded. Carlisle took Ethan from me, lying Ethan's head on his shoulder.

"Edward," Bella called from next to me once Carlisle left the room.

"Yes, Love?" I unwrapped my arm from her body, taking off my jacket and putting it on her.

"I'm worried about Ethan. I mean, there's obviously someone after him."

"I am going to find out who did this to our son and murder whoever did this to him, okay?" I vowed.

"Kay," she agreed yawning. "I love you."

"Love you, too," I patted her back.

**Carlisle's POV**

**(A/N: Here comes the comedy)**

I took Ethan from Edward carefully, laying his head on my shoulder. I bounced him soothingly as I made my way over to the x-ray room.

"Who is this?" the receptionist asked as I walked by her desk.

"My grandson, Ethan Scott Cullen."

"Who's kid?"

"My youngest, Edward," I said matter-of-factly, walking away. Ethan stirred and unwrapped his arms from my neck to rub his eyes.

"Mama? Dada?" he called looking around then finally at me. His lower lip trembled. "Mama, Dada," he called again, before he started tearing.

"Ethan, I'm your grandpa," I told him. He nodded, accepting quickly. He wrapped his arms back around my neck. "Ethan I'm your grandpa, Carlisle. I'm your daddy's father," I said for conversation's sake, trying to soothe him. He nodded.

His tiny hand patted my cheek. "Ampa, I…I ugfry."

"You're hungry?" I asked him. He nodded, reaching up to run his tiny fingers through my blonde hair.

"Who is this cutie pie?" a nurse asked. I felt Ethan hide his face, turning it towards my neck.

"My grandson," I smiled. "His name is Ethan Scott Cullen. Looks just like his daddy."

"Dada?" Ethan whispered, taking a peek at the female.

"Yes, Ethan. You look just like your daddy."

"Mama?" he questioned.

"So," the nurse started ignoring Ethan. "Ethan is Edward's?"

"Yes, Ethan is Edward's son."

"I see by his gorgeous bronze wavy hair and his perfect features. So…I was wondering…Could you set up a date between Edward and I?"

As if Ethan could understand that this nurse was trying to take his mother's place, he deliberately squealed, "Mama!" as if his mother was coming from behind the nurse. Nurse Jackie Cooper instantly ran off. I laughed at her nervous reaction, raising my hand to run it through Ethan's wavy hair. He giggled adorably with me.

"Ethan," I said as I walked into the x-ray room. I laid him down on the x-ray table and lowered the x-ray machine. I laid the sheet of lead over his body and asked him to close his eyes, so he wouldn't get scared. "Ethan, don't get scared, okay." I started the machine, focusing it on Ethan's tiny foot, before walking behind the wall division. Once the x-ray was taken, I walked out to reposition Ethan's foot. He yelped in pain, tears flowing out of his eyes. I ruffled his hair, letting him know that I was there, before taking another x-ray.

I took the sheet of lead off of him and lifted him up into my arms. I paged Nurse Cooper, while swaying a whimpering Ethan from side-to-side.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" Nurse Cooper called, sticking her had into the room.

"Yes, can you bring these x-ray scans into room 44A?"

"Sure, Dr. C. So does that mean that you'll ask your son if he'll go on a date with me?" she asked going behind the wall divider to retrieve the x-rays.

"We'll see," I told her walking out of the room.

"Mama? Dada?" Ethan questioned, tugging on my nose.

"We'll see them soon, E."

"Kay." His chocolate brown eyes brightened.

"Did I say you look like your daddy?" I asked conversationally, knowing I already did. He nodded. "Your hair is like your daddy's," I said ruffling his bronze wave-like rippled hair. "Your nose is just like his too—a miniature version." I traced his cute button nose. He scrunched his nose up and giggled.

"Ma?"

"Like her too," I assured him, tracing the outside of his eye. "It's the color of chocolate, just like hers and you have her big eyes, too." Ethan clapped his hands.

"Dr. Cullen," a voice, a man's voice called. I recognized it as the new doctor, Dr. Shay. "Who is this sweet pea?"

"Oh hey, Dr. Shay. This is my grandson, Ethan Scott Cullen," I said proudly, bouncing Ethan in my arms.

"Aww, he's so adorable." He looked down at his feet. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Uhmmm, would you mind asking your son, Edward if he'll go on a date with me?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, laughing.

"Are you questioning my sexual orientation?"

"No, I am not," I tried to keep a straight face on, not wanting to be accused of sexual harassment.

"Okay then, so…" he sounded hopeful.

"Ahh, I'll think about it."

"It's practically a yes! I can feel it! Yayy!" he cheered. "Ciao!"

"Okay." I'd better run along before I'm stopped by another man or women asking for a date with my son. I walked faster reaching room 44A.

"Mama! Dada!" Ethan yelled.

**EPOV**

I held Bella in my arms as we sat in the hospital room, waiting for Carlisle to return with our son and his x-rays. I could faintly hear Carlisle's thoughts mixed in with a bunch of other medical staff's along with my son's, whom was looking for Bella and me.

"Bella, why don't you take a nap? I'll take care of everything," I assured her.

"No, I don't want to."

"Do you want anything to eat then?" I asked her.

"No, not right now. Maybe we'll pick up a protein shake, later."

"Okay, honey."

"But…I do want a kiss."

"Your wish is my command." I tilted her chin up and our lips met. She moaned, her hand moving to clench my hair in her fist. I licked her lower lip, asking for permission for our kiss to become more heated. Then, a soft knock made us jump.

"Hello," a blonde bimbo nurse walked in with a folder of x-rays. _Oh my gosh! It's actually Edward Cullen. Even though he is like six years younger than I am, I'll make it work. _"Are you Ethan Scott Cullen's parents?" _That stupid brunette better say no!_

"Yes, yes we are," I said, taking Bella's hand in mine.

"And you?" she asked Bella rudely.

"Yes," Bella told her a little smug.

"_Dammit!_" bimbo muttered under her breath. Bella's head snapped up. Apparently she heard it. Bella and I looked at each other, winking at each other, when bimbo turned around to put the x-rays up and when Nurse Bimbo turned around, Bella's hand rested on my thigh.

_Lucky_ _hoe_. I winked at Bella again and we started whispering into each other's ear, giggling at every little thing.

"Do you think she is getting jealous?" Bella whispered.

"Definitely, and she can't go anywhere until Carlisle returns."

"I know a way we can tip her off," she whispered in my ear.

"How?" I asked.

"Act like a sex-driven teenager," she said as if it was so obvious.

"Not that hard, my love."

**BPOV**

"Not that hard, my love." I felt a twinge of electricity run through me. Edward was instantly nibbling on my ear. I giggled as the nurse stared at us in disbelief.

"Mr. Cullen!" she called. "He continued on, kissing the hollow beneath my ear, letting his tongue dart out. "Mr. Cullen!" I could feel Edward smile. "Mr. Cullen!" she screamed. Edward finally decided to pay attention.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I don't know," she purred, hopping onto the patient's cot next to Edward. She let her hand fall on Edward's lap. Edward flinched back, sitting me on his lap.

"Do you know how long it'll be till our son can get his cast on?" Edward asked.

"When your father returns, we'll be able to do it then." She smiled suggestively. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. There was another knock on the door.

"Mama, Dada!" my baby called from outside the door. Edward and I jumped simultaneously leaving the nurse sitting alone on the cot. "Mama! Dada!" Ethan squealed reaching for us.

"Hey, Sunshine!" we cheered, kissing his head as Edward bounced him in his arms. "How's my baby boy?" Edward asked.

"Dada," Edward patted his cheek. "…I ugfry."

"My Ethan's hungery?" I cooed tickling his tummy.

"Mama," he whined.

"Carlisle," Edward started wrapping his arm around me. "Can I take Bella and Ethan out for some early breakfast before Ethan gets his cast on?"

"Sure, just let me get a splint on him, at least." He grabbed the plaster of paris and gauze. "Now lay Ethan down on his tummy and make sure he keeps his right foot up in the air." Edward secured his hands around his thigh after lying Ethan on the cot. "Nurse Cooper, what the hell, are you doing on the patient's cot?! Do you look like patient to me?! NO!! Now, get off!"

"Ethan, Sunshine, this is going to be warm, okay," Edward explained, ignoring the impending argument behind him.

"Kay, Dada." Carlisle wrapped the piece of plaster around his foot, then another under his heel up to his knee, before wrapping the gauze around it all.

"Now," Carlisle started reaching into a cabinet. "Which color do you want your cast to be, E?" he asked Ethan, laying out different colors of rolled up fiberglass for him to pick.

"Mmm," Ethan hummed, trying to decide. His fingers hovered over the colors. "Two, ampaa?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, baby," Edward assured him.

"Kay." He pointed to orange and blue and clapped his hands.

"You guys can go now," Carlisle said putting away the other colors. "Make sure you guys are back by 6:15. Right now it is 5:15, so you have an hour."

"Okay, thanks, Carlisle." I thanked.

"Let's go," Edward grabbed my hand, holding Ethan in his other arm. I jumped up from the bed, grasping Edward's hand and the baby bag. "Where to?" Edward asked me.

"Starbucks, please." He helped me into the Mercedes and Ethan into his carseat. We got to a Starbucks in less than ten minutes.

"What do you want, Sunshine? Do you want chocolate milk, baby?" Ethan nodded his head happily. "And what else, Sunshine? Point to what you want daddy to buy." Edward picked Ethan up so that he could see all the pastries. There were cookies, muffins, bread, cake…

"Hmm," Ethan hummed. "Dada." Ethan pointed to the Chocolate M&M cookie and a Banana Nut Muffin.

"Bella, love what do you want?" Edward asked me. We were almost at the front of the line, so I just picked the Oatmeal Raisin Cookies.

"What can I get you guys, this morning?" a familiar voice asked. "Bella Swan and Edward Cullen? Oh my gosh! OMG! ItsJessicaStanleyfromhighschool! Areyouguystogether? Isthisyourson? HelooksalotlikeEdward! What'shisname?!" She talked or babbled so that every word was mushed together. But somehow I caught it all. I haven't seen Jessica in so long, on account that I took online classes when I found out about Ethan.

"Hey, Jess!" I greeted in a completely fake voice because frankly at the moment, I was tired and nervous. "Questions! Answers! Yes, yes and Ethan Scott Cullen." I smiled.

"Oh my goshh! That's—"

"JESSICA STANLEY! Get back to work!" A man, whom I assumed was the manager yelled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, what can I get you?" she asked.

"We'll have three Chocolate M&M cookies, five Oatmeal Raisin cookies, a Banana Nut Muffin, this," Edward said, placing the box of Organic Chocolate Milk on the counter "…And Bella?"

"I'll have a Grande Coffee, please. Black."

"Is that all?" Jessica practically purred. I could see her staring at Edward and eyeing Ethan.

"Yes," Edward said, getting his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed her his rare black credit card and turned his attention to Ethan.

"Are you sleepy, Sunshine?" Edward asked. Ethan shook his head, hiding it in Edward's chest.

"Your son is gorgeous, Edward, Bella," Jessica spoke enviously, handing Edward a pen to sign the bill.

"Thank you," Edward and I spoke in unison. She gave us our order and we walked over to one of the empty booths. "How much time do we have left?" I asked.

"It's 5:35, so we can stay for a while." I nodded and took a sip of my coffee.

**EPOV**

I sat Ethan on my lap, his splinted leg, resting on the cushion. I softly patted his leg.

"Da!" Ethan squealed, bouncing on my lap, pointing to his chocolate milk.

"Do you want me to open it?" I asked him. He nodded. I took the straw out of its plastic wrapper and broke the seal of the carton. Ethan took a sip.

"Ahh," he opened his mouth. I laughed and broke part of his cookie off and handed it to him. He munched on it happily.

"So after Ethan gets his cast on, do you want to go straight home to catch some sleep?" I asked Bella.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to sleep after this," she said holding up her coffee cup.

"So if you don't want to go to sleep, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about how I'd want to go to the beach, you know since the temperature will be unseasonably high, tomorrow. But we can't because Ethan's going to have his cast on."

"Yeah, we can't go today because his cast will need to dry. But I can ask Carlisle to put a waterproof cast on him, so we can go tomorrow. I promise." I handed Ethan the rest of the cookie.

Bella picked up her cookie and started nibbling on her cookie. "Okay."

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's Edward Cullen! I haven't seen him in soo long! _ _I'm going to go talk to him. _I rolled my eyes. Classic Jessica Stanley.

"Hi, guys!" Jessica greeted, trying to squeeze into the seat with me. I flinched away, uncomfortably. "Hi, Ethan," she smiled, waving at him. Ethan waved back shyly, and then turned his attention back to his cookies and milk. Jessica wasn't pleased that Ethan practically ignored her, but she was intent on making a move on me by "bonding" with Ethan. "Can I hold him?" Jessica asked. I looked at Bella, she seemed okay with it.

"Sure," I agreed, handing him over. "Watch it, his foot is broken," I nearly yelled as Jessica cradled him awkwardly. She started cooing at him.

"Mama? Dada?" Ethan called in terror, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aww, don't cry," Jessica attempted to comfort him, but he wasn't having it.

"Mamaaa! Dadaaa!" he cried. He was balling, reaching out for Bella across the table. He was putting weight on his splint making him cry even more. Bella quickly took him into her arms, neglecting her coffee and cookies.

"Brat," Jessica muttered.

"So…Edward, can I have your number? You know to communicate with you again," she explained.

"I don't have a cell phone," I lied.

"Oh how about your address?"

"Uhmm…"

_What the heck is she doing over there?!_ I chuckled. "MS. STANLEY!" the man I'm thinking is the manager roared. "I believe you really do need this job on account that you are stuck broke. And so I advise that you get your bum behind the counter IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'll see you soon," Jessica mumbled. I rolled my eyes, brushing my side. I turned to face Bella and Ethan. In Bella's arms, Ethan stopped crying once Jessica was out of sight; Ethan stopped crying and was now giggling adorably, bouncing. Bella bent her neck, so that her lips pressed against his wavy hair.

"Sunshine, do you want to come back to daddy and finish eating?" I asked him. He nodded and reached back across the table. I caught him in my arms and sat him back on my lap. I gave him his chocolate milk and the rest of his cookie. _This is going to be a long day!_

**A/N: Did you like it? This was more of a filler chapter. FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! What do you think of Jessica?! Any suggestions for next chapters?! If you do, don't hesitate to REVIEW! Show some Love, Hate, Flames. Just review. I'll try my best to update faster. PROMISE. Don't hate me if there are a lot of errors, I really do need a BETA for this story. PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Thank you to all my readers, your reviews keep me inspired. ********Wanna try and reach over 75 reviews! NEXT chapter Charlie will make a special guest appearance! Lol. Well, I gotta go. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! And thank you, again!**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	8. Charlie

**A/N: Here you go, Chapter Seven, since you guys were very gracious with reviews. I hit well over 75 the same night I posted! I was sooo excited! SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA: Dragonangeleyes! Thanks for helping me out! I really appreciate it! Wooo! Special Special appearance from another character besides Charlie! Whoop! Should I post the songs I listened to while writing? Tell me in your review! I really don't have that much to say…so read on! Thank you, my readers and especially, my reviewers! REMEMBER REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Chapter Seven:

**EPOV**

_Is that Bella? Why is she not with Jake?_ A voice questioned in my mind. _Who's lap is Ethan sitting on — my grandson?_ It was Charlie.

"Hey, Bella!" he called out, walking over to us, with a coffee cup in his hand and his police jacket strewn over his shoulder. "CULLEN!" he snarled, recognizing me instantly.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I greeted him, extending my hand that wasn't holding Ethan on my lap to shake his. He just glared at me. I dropped my hand awkwardly.

"What are you doing with my daughter and my grandson?" he questioned me.

"I'm just spending time with your daughter and my son," I spoke with respect still ringing in my voice.

"Ethan isn't yours." _I hope he isn't. He doesn't deserve to be! _I heard him thinking. "Tell him, Bells." I looked to Bella. Her hands were shaking around her coffee cup.

"I…I c-can't, Dad. Edward is the only one I gave my…body, heart and soul to…that way. And he still has all of me and I have all of h-him…" Everything Bella said about me was true. I'd always belong to her, as long as she wanted me.

"How about Jake, Bells?" he threw the question at her. I shifted Ethan on my lap and kept my eyes glued on him as he chewed on his cookie.

"Jake and I… never worked out. We never will, Dad. I wasn't happy with him…"

"So you want to be with Cullen?"

I felt Bella's gaze on me. "I always have, Dad. Once I met him, I knew that I would want him forever. I love him and he loves Ethan and I. Ethan needs him in his life, too. Ethan loves Edward so much and I don't think that he'll ever forgive me if I walk away from Edward. Dad, Edward is what I want, what I need."

_Could they really be that much in love? He seems like he really does love her. I don't hear any b.s. in that. Maybe he_…

"Then why did you leave Bella when she was pregnant with Ethan?" Charlie demanded. This question was intended for me.

Before answering, I broke the last M&M cookie in half and gave it to Ethan. "I didn't know that she was going to have Ethan, Chief Swan. I left to protect her… from myself. I thought that she could do much better than me. I love her so much that I had to let her have the very best and I didn't think that was me. I left loving her. If I had known that Ethan was growing within her, I would've rushed back here, immediately to help raise him. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. And then, a few days ago, I came back to check up on her, to see if she was doing better. But once I saw her, I fell for her harder than I ever had before. I forgot how love felt until I saw her again. She seemed very unhappy. I couldn't bear to see her in pain, so I went up to talk to her. When I walked up to her, there lay Ethan sleeping in her arms. I thought that she'd be happy with her son, but she explained that she wasn't. Somehow, through those two years that I was gone, she remained in love with me as I am in love with her. I was overjoyed to hear that, but I remembered she had a son. She told me that Ethan is mine. You have no idea how joyous and remorseful I felt, that for two years I left her to fend for herself and our son. I hope you understand." Chief Swan's face looked sorry

"You really do love my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart and soul."

"Then I give you two my blessing. I don't exactly approve, but I see that you make my daughter happy, in a way that no one else ever could… Bella, I'm sure that you found the right one. Edward…" he turned back to me. "Edward, take care of my daughter and my grandson. I know you can." He punched my shoulder in a fatherly gesture and pulled me into a hug. "It feels great to have you back, son."

"Thank you, Chief Swan."

"Charlie, call me Charlie. Chief Swan makes me seem old," he snorted.

"Thank you, Charlie. I won't disappoint you. I'll take good care of Bella and Ethan."

"Hi, Ethan!" Charlie called to him.

"Hi, Ampa!" Ethan squealed reaching out to hug Charlie.

"I've got to get back to the station. Love you guys."

"Love you, too, Dad." Bella hugged him.

"Oooh, oooh! Uvv ooh Ampa!" Ethan squeaked reaching for Charlie again.

"Bye, bye Ethan!" Charlie kissed his forehead and walked away, waving at his grandson.

"That went well," Bella confessed, exhaling in a gust. "I thought that he'd never talk to me, again."

"He sees that you love me and that I love you and Ethan just the same."

"I truly do, with all my heart and soul," she quoted me, reaching across the table to trace the back of my hand.

"We need to leave," I let Bella know. I gathered up the Banana Nut Muffin and Bella's mostly untouched cookies into their paper bag and helped Bella up.

We got back to the hospital with minutes to spare. They let us through the door of the Emergency Room without any trouble, probably because most of the staff working outside were women. I gave them the cold shoulder, giving Ethan and Bella my full and undivided attention.

_Oh look at Edward Cullen and his son. So adorable_. I heard one woman thinking. I rolled my eyes. I turned and took Bella's hand. Tramp.

"Finally!" Nurse Blonde Bimbo muttered. "Hi, Edward!" I ignored her and tickled Ethan, then set him down on the patient's cot.

"Ampa?" Ethan questioned for.

"Grandpa Carlisle should be back in a minute," Blondie told Ethan, kneeling down in front of him. Obviously she planned on trying to move in on me through Ethan.

"Mama!" Ethan screamed, forcing Bimbo to move as Bella scooped Ethan up, hopping onto the patient's cot with him on her lap. She instantly soothed him by running her hand through his cooper curls. He quieted, patting her cheek, making her kiss his tiny head. He squealed cutely and hid in her chest.

"Humph," grunted Nurse Blondie, as she took in the mother-son bonding. I smiled ruefully, and went to sit next to Bella, wrapping an arm around her and Ethan.

_I hope Bella and Edward are back with Ethan_, I heard Carlisle think before he opened the door.

"Hi, Ethan!" Carlisle called, walking to check Ethan's splint. "I see that there are cracks in the plaster. Why is that?" Carlisle asked me.

"We met Jessica Stanley at a Starbucks and she decided to make a move on me through Ethan, here. She decided that holding him meant commitment between us." I scowled darkly. "And so once Ethan was picked up by Jessica, he wasn't going to have it. He bawled and reached for Bella until Jessica let go." Out of nowhere, Blondie decided to giggle like an idiot. We all stared at her.

"What is it Nurse Cooper?!" Carlisle groaned, growing irritated with her.

"Nothing," she bit her lip, trying not to laugh like a psycho again. _OMG! Edward Cullen is staring at me. _Her face grew red. I rolled my eyes openly. _Oh and Jessica Stanley, whoever she is, made a baby cry?! Maybe I'll try to hold his son!_ She burst into laughter again.

"Jacqueline! One more peep out of you and you are out of here!" Carlisle threatened, getting the rolled up fiberglass out of its plastic bag.

"Carlisle, can you make it waterproof in any way? You know, so we won't have an issue giving him a bath."

"Sure, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get him a waterproof sleeve. I'll be right back," Carlisle announced eyeing Bimbo, then touching Ethan's nose on his way out. Ethan squealed cutely and scrunched up his nose. I bent to kiss Ethan's nose and he returned it by blowing a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Dada," he smiled.

That was when I heard a small nervous voice in front of me. "Can I hold him?" It was the nurse that said it. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was about to burst into snickers.

"Sure," I said though I was undecided. I picked Ethan off my lap and held him out to the nurse. Once Ethan saw her, he started flailing his arms and legs. I pulled him back onto my lap and smoothed his wavy hair back.

"It's okay," I whispered into his ear. "Daddy won't let the scary lady hurt you." I bounced Ethan on my lap as he nodded into my chest.

_Damn kid is a brat. I am an excellent baby sitter, ask all my ex-clients_, she thought. I rolled my eyes. Jeez, it must be becoming a habit. I turned to kiss Bella's forehead, then Ethan's. "So can I hold him?" the nurse asked.

Haha! Jack-o-lantern, because she scares kids! Wow, my sense of humor is really off.

"Ethan," I reminded him, before handing him off.

She bounced him in her arms, but he never smiled, just pouted the whole time. "Ma!" he complained every few seconds. The last time he pouted and pretty much yelled into her face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Carlisle yelled coming into the room. Edward?" he thought towards me. I cocked my head in the nurse's direction. "YOU!" he yelled pointing at Bimbo. "OUT!"

"But…"

"OUT!

"But…"

"NOW!" Carlisle commanded. She had no choice but to comply.

"Stupid baby," she muttered, roughly passing Ethan over to me. She walked out glaring at Bella.

"Dada," Ethan sighed, clutching my shirt in two tiny fists. I pulled him closer into my chest as he buried his face into my clothed chest.

Carlisle came over and ran his hand through Ethan's hair. "Edward, lay Ethan on his back on the bed." I complied, lying Ethan on the hospital bed. **(A/N: I'm not sure how they do this…Sorry if I got it all wrong.)** It wasn't long till Carlisle had Ethan's leg all wrapped up in fiberglass and plaster.

"Dada! Mama!" Ethan squealed in excitement as he admired his blue and orange cast.

"So," Carlisle began. "Just don't let Ethan get it wet or bang it on a hard surface. Has he learned to walk yet?" I looked over to Bella. She shook her head. "That's good, so he won't need to relearn to walk. He won't need any surgery; it should heal on its own."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome." Carlisle patted Ethan's cast and traced his button nose.

"Where are you going to be staying?" I inquired.

"I think that you guys need your privacy, so in Seattle. I'll be here when you guys need me."

"Okay," I gave him a hug and so did Bella.

"Bye, Ethan," Carlisle added.

"Bye Bye, Ampa," Ethan pouted.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll see grandpa again," I assured him.

"Kay, Da."

"Bye." Bella stood up and strapped Ethan's baby carrier to my chest and secured Ethan in it. I took her hand and led her out.

_I'd tap that_, a male's voice thought in my mind. I shuddered and kept my eyes straight ahead, afraid of what I might see if I turned around, but too bad because that man was right in front of me.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath.

_I'd seriously tap that fine ***. So supple, so beautiful. Yummm!_ I nearly gagged, if that is possible and started walking much faster. The thoughts faded, thankfully.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked curiously, pulling Ethan into her arms. She tucked Ethan into his car seat.

"Obviously, not only females are attracted to me," I pointed out.

"I can't blame them. But sometimes, I wish that I could have my Edward to myself," she murmured, tilting her head up. When her lips met mine, it was as if adrenaline was injected into my unchanging body. It was like every touch produced a shock.

"Don't worry, you can have me all to yourself, soon," I swore. She really isn't the only one itching for some alone time, not that I didn't love my son. "So where do you want to go?"

"How about we go home and watch a movie?" she suggested. "Some family time…"

"That would be splendid." My hand sought out hers as I drove in comfortable silence, listening to the cooing of our son.

**BPOV**

The silence was cozy. Edward occasionally kissed my hand and at those moments that I gazed into his eyes, I felt extraordinary. Ethan cooed in the backseat, causing both Edward and I to smile proudly.

It took us very little time to reach the Cullen mansion. By the time we reached the house, the sun cast a gentle light on the horizon, sunrise. Edward parked the Mercedes in the driveway and led us in. He bounced Ethan in his arms. I've never seen Edward this happy.

"Edward Cullen, where have you been?" an abhorrent bell sounding voice hollered once we got into the door, frightening Ethan, making him to cry. It wasn't Alice or Esme, or even Rosalie. In that very moment my gaze fell upon a gorgeous strawberry blonde, standing by the stairs. "Edward, who are these people?"

**A/N: Okay, did you see that coming? What did you think of Charlie's reaction? How is the story going? Oooh! Should I post the songs I listen to while typing every chapter? Please tell me. REVIEW please. I wanna try for 100! I know you guys can do it! I will try my very best to update very soon! Please click that special button! And thanks again to my readers, reviewers and my special BETA! Thank you, thank you! I Love you guys! **


	9. Mistake?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my loves :D. Here is chapter Eight. I know I left you guys with a HUMONGOUS cliffy, but here it is. Anywho, OMEC Peter Facinelli and Billy Burke are so awesome! I met them at TwiCon Atlanta! I cannot get over it! Lol. So before I get carried away, I would like to say Thank you to my Beta, dragonangeleyes. I just cannot thank you enough! So…here is Tanya, Edward, Bella and Ethan! :) When you are done, please review! Please, Please, Please! Ooh and check out my new story "Not For the Best"! And check out the links i will be posting for this chapter on my profile!**

Chapter Eight:

"_Edward, who are these people?" Tanya had asked him._

Edward hesitated for a mere five seconds before replying blissfully, "my family…" He bent to kiss the tuff of wavy bronze hair on Ethan's head and the corner of my lips.

"Your family?!" she yelled. "Your _family_?!" She looked as if she was about to go into hysterics. I cringed back into Edward. Tanya took a daring step towards our little family — a daring, threatening step. Edward handed me Ethan swiftly and cautiously pushed me behind him.

Tanya seemed to calm a little, or was that a façade? "Eddie, what about me?"

"Tanya, didn't I say we were done? Didn't my lawyer Marco Ramos bring the papers to you?" Edward's voice was rising in volume, causing Ethan to press his forehead into my chest in fright. I knew Edward better than anyone and I knew that he was outraged and I couldn't blame him. Right now, Tanya was a threat to my family. A menace, she was an omen raised from hell.

"Eddie," she purred, her voice husky. "…let's just say that he's no longer in service." She walked up to Edward, her hips swaying from side to side. Once she was less than a foot away from him, she pushed her chest out, brushing it against Edward. Edward took a few steps back.

"Tanya," he shook his head. "Tanya, you haven't fed, please leave." Edward's voice was stern and unwavering.

"So…" Tanya ignored Edward and turned to me. "Is this the slut you've been talking about? What's her name, Brenda?"

"Bella, her name is Bella. And no Tanya, _**she**_is my love. My only love…"

Tanya took another intimidating step toward me, coming from the side that Edward wasn't covering. "And who is this?" she questioned, reaching towards Ethan. Edward hissed warningly. Ethan trembled in my arms as I feared what would follow. Tanya touched Ethan's soft head for the briefest moment before Edward growled, lunging at Tanya. She snapped back a few feet.

"TANYA, LEAVE!" Edward ordered, settling into a hunter's crouch in front of me, his muscular, stone arm wrapped around my torso, like steel girders. Ethan felt his father's touch and turned his face away from my chest, reaching his hand in Edward's direction.

"Da!!" Ethan cried. Edward's posture did not shift, though he murmured soothing words for our son.

"It's okay, baby." As Edward spoke these words, Tanya took a staggering step backwards, as the truth about Ethan dawned on her. Her gaze was locked on Ethan's facial features and his hair.

"He's your son?" Tanya spoke through her teeth, her lips pulling into a dangerous smirk. "So he isn't just _Bella's_ son?" She eyed Ethan's blue and orange cast, menacingly. "I'll leave in peace," she muttered. She strode over to the staircase, gracefully, with unwavering arrogance, snatched her purse and was out the door before I could exhale a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

Once Edward decided that Tanya was a safe distance away, he straightened out his posture, turning towards Ethan and I. Ethan automatically reached for Edward and Edward didn't hesitate. Edward took Ethan from me and kissed Ethan's nose, soothing him instantly. Ethan pressed his forehead into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Bella… Bella, my love." Edward's arm wrapped around me, rubbing my back. "Love, please don't cry."

I hugged him back, letting my tears soak his shirt. He pulled back when my breathing regulated and ran his thumb, gently over my cheek, wiping the teardrops. "Bella, I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing my hair, his lips lingering on that spot on my head and tucking my head under his chin. "I never meant for her to come here. I hadn't realized that I left my extra house key on my other set of keys. I'm so stupid!" he started mumbling to himself, angrily.

"Edward," I whispered. "Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. I know you wouldn't put Ethan in danger, purposely."

"I never would," Edward agreed. He just held me and Ethan there in the foyer for moments. "I know what'll cheer you right up!"

"What?" I asked, pulling back excitedly.

"Shopping." All he had to say was that "s word" to cause me to groan in exasperation. "Oh come on, Bella. Both you and Ethan need bathing suits."

"You know what, I think that tomorrow will be too cool for Ethan and I to go swimming," I nodded.

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow will set a new record high."

I shifted my gaze around the room, trying to find a great excuse. Ooh! I got one! "Oh, yeah aren't all the beaches on Quileute land?"

"Who said anything about crossing the Line? I'm taking _my_ family to Vancouver." He smiled genuinely at me.

"Sun, there's got to be sun!"

"Strangely, although the high will be an all time record for British Columbia at this time of year, it is going to be overcast tomorrow."

"Oh come on," I complained. "Okay, I'll put it this way… I just don't want to go." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Bella. I'm not Alice. I'm your loving, whatever you want to call me." He smiled at me magnificently, dazzling me into oblivion.

"No throwing clothes at me?" I asked, defeated.

"No," he promised. "So why don't we get some clothes packed and I'll get Ethan sorted out. We should be off to Vancouver by tonight."

"Okay, Edward," I sighed giving up. I got on my tip toes and pecked him on his perfect, angular jaw line before rushing up the stairs the fastest I could without permanently injuring myself.

**EPOV**

I set off, up the stairs and into Ethan's nursery. Ethan cooed sweetly as I bounced him. I made my way to the huge walk-in-closet grabbing a diaper, a onesie and a UW hoodie and walked to the changing table, finally setting Ethan down on it.

"How is my baby doing?" I crooned, leaning in to kiss Ethan's curly hair.

"Dada," Ethan sighed, his face turning red, his nose scrunching up. Oh God, here it comes. Ethan clutched the air in his tiny fists, moving his hands up to his hair. A few seconds later, his cheeks returned to their regular color. He giggled. "Da!" he screeched.

I smiled at him, laughing. I patted his cast gently and pulled off his diaper. I scrunched my nose up at the smell, lifting Ethan's legs, wiping his bottom. I sprinkled some baby powder on his bottom and put a fresh diaper on him. I kissed his tummy, then both his palms. He blew another wet kiss on my cheek. I grinned at my young ten month old son and moved down to blow on his stomach. He giggled uncontrollably, bringing his uncased foot into his mouth. I helped Ethan into his sweatshirt.

"Dada," he squealed bouncing on his bottom, reaching his chubby arms out for me. I took Ethan into my arms and he wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers weaving themselves into my hair. "Ma!" he screeched. I turned to engulf Bella in my embrace.

"Are we ready?" I inquired. She sighed, that was an apparent yes. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, but don't you think we should change first, you know into something more casual?"

"That makes sense," I reasoned. I strode over to the crib, settling Ethan in it. I took Bella's hand in mine and led her into my, _our_ room, the closet.

"Let me pick out your clothes today," Bella insisted, making her way to the furthest corner, pulling out one of my few jeans. She threw them at me along with a button down plaid shirt. "Get dressed," she ordered. I obeyed taking less than three seconds. Bella picked out a pair of light ripped skinny jeans and a black, white and gray blouse with flowery patterns on it, that Alice had saved in my closet just for Bella. Normally Alice wouldn't allow Bella to wear the jeans, but it did compliment Bella's figure very well.

Bella got dressed quickly, needing help getting balanced at least three times. She then grabbed a hoodie that I acquired one of my many high school years. It had my last name on the back (Alice forced me to get one, so that we could have matching jackets. It had a charger on the front and CULLEN on the back.). She looked beautiful.

Bella came up to me, cocked her head to the side and pushed up the plaid sleeves up to my elbows. "That's better," she commented, getting on her tiptoes and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're beautiful," I murmured, pulling her to my chest. "I'll have you all to myself soon."

"I want it as much as you do," she claimed. "That last time was amazing." She placed a teasing kiss on my lips. _God, I want her. Better now than never. _I reached over to the side table while she was distracted.

"It was." I tugged her toward Ethan's nursery before we could get carried away. I strode over to Ethan's crib, expecting him to squeal happily. Instead, he was asleep. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. I reached out with my hand and smoothed his wild hair back. "Our son is so perfect. I can't believe that after all I've done, God gave him to us—entrusted him to us."

"I know," Bella sighed. "I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for him…"

**BPOV**

I reluctantly let go of Edward and walked over to the baby bag I set down by Ethan's crib yesterday. I picked out the iPod and iPod dock, setting it on the side table. I turned the iPod on and played Ethan's lullaby playlist. The song that Ethan loved falling asleep to came on. It was "I'll be," by Edwin McCain.

"You finally got an iPod," Edward teased, drawing me into his muscular, strong, sure arms.

"It was for Ethan. It has all his favorite songs to sleep to if I don't play the guitar for him." Edward pulled me until our bodies were as close as can get, his arms wounded around my waist, mine snaked around his neck. He pressed his forehead to mine and pulled us into a small circle. The song fit the mood perfectly.

_**As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof,  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love..  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above..**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder,**_

_**I'll be love suicide.**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older,**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**_

_So much has changed in the last few days,_ I thought to myself as I gazed into Edward's transparent golden brown eyes. _Just a few days ago, I was broken and unhappy. But now, I'm complete and loved beyond words. _This was the most intimate moment yet. We made our small circles, cherishing this moment, letting complete love surround us. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too," Edward uttered in the sincerest voice. We did not even notice when the song changed, too occupied in each other's presence.

'_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, just loud enough that his voice wasn't overpowered by the music by Lifehouse in the background. He pulled away. I frowned at the loss of contact. "I know that we just go back together and everything isn't settled yet, but I want to secure your hand." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you too much for anyone to comprehend and I love our son. I can't imagine another day passing without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, kneeling down on his left knee. He pulled out a black velvet jewelry box, exposing a white gold engagement ring with two rows of channel set diamonds running down each side of the ring. There was sapphire and a one diamond center. It was _perfect, he_ is_ perfect. _It is _breathtaking_. "Bella I've been carrying this ring with me since my mother died in 1918, waiting for the right woman to walk into my life. And I knew from the beginning that that woman that would be wearing this ring someday would be you. Will you marry me?" he repeated.

I don't know why, but I had my moment of doubt. Why did I always have to be so overly critical? _Is this a mistake?_ I thought, although my heart was screaming, _yes! _

_Edward isn't a mistake! _My heart argued. _He never will be!_

**A/N: Ooh another cliffy! Will review soon! Promise! No excuses this time! And I promise Bella's answer will be next. Review for Bella's reaction :D So close to 100. I would love it, if I reached it soon! I've been waiting for this day for sooooo loooong. And you guys are the reason my dreams are coming true. I cannot possibly thank you enough. It is impossible. Thank you again. I love each and every one of you. **

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	10. It's Only My Decision

**A/N: Here is the new chapter, my lovelies(: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 22 pages! Whoa! I had to get ready to leave for Washington:P OMG OMG IM EXCITED!!!! Sorry for the cliffy in the last chappie! Well, if you haven't checked out the links for the last chapter, check it out on my profile. I also have a poll on my profile, check it out! OOH and of you like this story, I can guarantee that you will LaLaLove my new story, "Not For the Best". Give it a chance. I love you all. Thank you my reviewers, favoriters, readers and all. Read & Review, Please! **

Chapter Nine:

**BPOV**

"Will you marry me?" he asked for the third time, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked down, many thoughts running through my mind.

_Ethan needs this. I need this. I need Edward. I need him more than anything. Don't let him go because apparently he will do anything for you and he's not letting you go. _I made up my mind. It was pretty obvious. How could _I _say no after everything?

After thinking this over, I looked up at him. His face fell as he took in the doubt in my eyes. "I won't ever leave you again Bella." He quickly took a look at Ethan behind us. "Ever."

After hearing that, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips, crashing my lips into his. After nearly passing out from oxygen-shortage, I moved my mouth to his ear. "Yes," I cried, hugging him to me. The joyous tears started to fall then and I let them. "I'm yours," I whispered, kissing his ear, strangely. All he did then was chuckle, hold me and stroke my hair affectionately and tenderly.

Edward reluctantly left our position and walked over to the leather couch in the nursery, sitting down with me on his lap. He held my left hand out and slid his mother's ring onto my vacant finger. I held out my hand fluttering my fingers.

"You like the look of that ring on my finger, don't you?" I accused as I wiggled my fingers again. The ring cast a blue glow around us.

"Of course," he confessed. "I love it." He brushed his lips against the skin at my neck. I shuddered slightly as his cool lips ran back and forth.

I giggled. "I'm afraid of Alice now." He placed another kiss on my cheek.

"So am I. Do you seriously think that you are the only person who Alice is going to target?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. "You are so wrong!" he exclaimed, laughing. "You—" Ethan started wailing then. Edward shot across the room with me in his arms. He set me on my feet and took my hand. He leaned over the crib. "Sorry, baby," he apologized, plucking him up and having to drop my hand to support our son's encased leg.

"Sorry, Sunshine," I crooned, taking him out of Edward's arms when he wouldn't calm down. He wasn't having it, though. He continued painfully flailing his arms and legs, causing him to cry even harder.

"Mamaaa! Dadaa!" he screamed.

"Edward, what is he thinking?!" I screeched, desperately.

"I can vaguely make it out…" he trailed off. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration. "It seems as though he is having a nightmare even though he appears to be awake." That was all I needed to hear. _I have to wake him up_, I chanted to myself. _I have to wake my baby up!_

"Ethan, Ethan, honey, its okay; Momma and Daddy are here," I gently spoke, patting his bum in a comforting effort.

Ethan whimpered. "Ma…mmama," he cried. I laid his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, baby boy. Its okay, it's okay, it's okay," I repeated in his tiny ear. I ran my fingers through his soft curls, then pecked his tiny nose. I rocked him, humming the lullaby that always managed to put me to sleep. Ethan continued mewling.

"I think I know what'll help," Edward mumbled, picking up the baby bag and the luggage with our clothes. He tugged me carefully down the stairs and up onto the raised platform with his Grand Piano resting on it. He dropped all the bags at the foot of the platform and pulled me onto the bench. "I haven't played for you in so long," he whispered, setting his fingers on the ivory keys of his piano. He started out with a new soothing melody and that's when it dawned on me that he was composing Ethan's own lullaby. I could tell by the way his expression was concentrated and calculated, but his music was beautiful all the same, not failing to calm our baby boy. Through the middle the music shifted into a more familiar tune. The most angelic aura, the song I've missed for so long. Edward's golden eyes finally drifted from the keys to my face and smiled _my _crooked smile. He loved to see me happy. I could see it in the way his eyes sparkled. And I couldn't help but be joyous as well, as he smiled.

My lullaby drifted to a close and a peaceful smile filled the air. "I can't believe you are finally going to be mine again," Edward confessed softly, taking my top lip between his cool ones. I opened my eyes and found Edward staring down at Ethan with a soft smile gracing his cheeks.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud.

"Ethan. He's dreaming of… us. Bella, he loves us more than he can say. We're his world, Bella."

*****

**EPOV**

Not too long after I performed Bella and Ethan's lullaby , we were jetting off to the mall and Vancouver. I helped Bella into the car, then Ethan into his car seat. After securing my family in the Mercedes, I shoved the bags and Ethan's new stroller into the trunk. We were off to the mall, the Seattle Metropolitan Shopping Center. We were there in two hours.

From the time I got out the car, getting Ethan's baby bag and carrier from the trunk and strapped Ethan to my chest, I was the center of attention. I tried to ignore the disturbing comments and helped Bella out of her seat.

_Look at that hunk. Ah ah oww! _The lady cat called. A 38 year old, I guessed.

_This is going to be a looong day_, I internally groaned.

_Aww, what a cute couple and their son is adorable! I wish Peter and I will be like that, someday! _I ignored all that. "What stores do you want to go to first, Bella?" She looked over at me with an angry look. "Come on, Bella. I want to get you and Ethan things, the very best," I offered, placing a soft peck at the corner of her mouth.

_Man, he's taken! _

_Aww, isn't that sweet! _Why couldn't people mind their own business?!

"Fine," Bella sighed, giving me a small smile. "I guess that it won't kill me. Why don't we get Ethan some clothes first?"

"That's better, Love." I took her hand in mine again, intertwining our fingers just like she liked it and led her to an exclusive Seattle baby boutique.

You can't even imagine how much fun I had shopping for Ethan. Bella was not as demanding and intimidating as Alice. _You haven't seen the devil until you have Alice hiss at you when you don't like something. I really have no idea how many scenes we have caused at shopping malls around the world, because I refused to try something on. And then she'd buy it anyway. We'd get home and if I do not wear it, she will try to dress me herself. No one knows how embarrassing it is to be in your tidey whiteys with your sister trying to force a sage green turtleneck sweater on you! No one! _I wanted to scream this to the world and turn Alice in for domestic violence, but of course that wouldn't be so gentleman of me.

"Bella, it's your turn," I informed her as we sat on an unoccupied bench. To my surprise, Ethan was still fast asleep.

"Isn't there another baby store that we haven't gone to?" she wondered.

"Bella," I sighed. "We've been to every infant store imaginable. We even had to go back to the car to drop off the bags," I reminded her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

She groaned and set Ethan in his stroller (that we picked up when we dropped off the bags) and dragged a difficult Bella to Guess. Of course, I forced her to get more than she wanted or needed, but that's because I love her. I then brought her to a locally owned surf shop store that was bound to sell bathing suits.

Bella blushed furiously as I suggested a two piece bikini. "There is no way I'm wearing that," she swore fiercely.

I put on a mock puppy dog face. "Please."

"No, Edward," she said with as much force as she could put in it, though her voice wavered.

"You'd look good in it," I insisted giving her the crooked grin she loves.

"And you would know how?" she questioned.

"Because I've already seen you naked before," I spoke matter-of-factly. Men in the close aisles heads snapped up and focused on Bella. She then attempted to smack me, but thought better of it and blushed a crimson red.

"Edward," she groaned, embarrassed. "Did you have to announce to the world that we slept together?"

I chuckled. "They probably already know, considering we have a son. Look, they are staring at him right now. They are trying to figure out if he is _our_ son." _And well the guys are trying to figure out if I am just a perverted brother and if they can get with you_, I added in my mind. I growled aloud. Right then, Bella bent quickly, taking Ethan out of his stroller and bringing him up her. She rested his head on her shoulder, hiding him from the eyes of prying, nosy people.

"M.Y.O.B.," she muttered, bouncing a sleeping Ethan in her arms. I draped my arm around her waist and turned back to the swimwear. I pulled out a white multi-colored polka-dotted bikini that had the words 'ROXY' draped across it.

"Please," I begged, a huge pout in my face.

I saw Bella's resolve waver. "Maybe," she turned back to the stacks of clothes. "Only if you let me wear these." _Please not let it be a t-shirt. Please don't let it be a t-shirt. Whoa! There are the seventeen year old hormones I've been missing all these years! _With the arm that she didn't use to support Ethan, she reached out and snagged a pair of some shorts from the stacks. _YES!_ They were short board shorts. Did I mention they were short?!

"Deal," I compromised quickly. I was about to dash away for the cash register when Bella tugged on my shirt.

"Uh, uh, I have to pick out your swim trunks now," she spoke deviously. She walked over to the board shorts, bringing our baby boy to me. I pressed a kiss into his hair and hummed his lullaby as I watched my fiancée pick out a pair of swim trunks for me. "You have to wear these," Bella spoke holding out a pair of white board shorts.

"But they are going to be tight in the hip area," I complained, motioning to the 'area' with my free hand.

"That's the whole point, love," Bella murmured seductively, causing an unfamiliar chill to run down my spine. She reached on her tiptoes for a kiss. I pouted but otherwise granted her request. "No t-shirts either."

"Only for you, my love." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my debit card. I carried Ethan to the counter and paid getting the bag for Bella. What surprised me next is that Bella walked right into Frederick's of Hollywood no assistance needed. I followed behind with a big grin plastered across my face.

"May I help _you_?" a redhead asked, winking. I pulled the stroller from Bella and handed my credit card off to her.

"I'll be waiting outside. Get me something special, darling." She winked at me and before I left, I hugged her gently.

I pushed the stroller outside and went to sit on a bench outside the store. I picked Ethan out of his stroller and as I cradled him, he woke, exposing his chocolate brown eyes to the public. "Hi, Sunshine," I greeted kissing his nose.

Ethan giggled adorably. "Hi, Dada!" he squeaked bouncing on my lap. "Ugfry, dada! I ungfry!"

"Okay, Ethan. We're going to get you some food once Momma gets something for daddy, kay?"

"Kay, Dada."

"Does your leg hurt?" I asked him, motioning to his cast. He shook his head.

_Aww a single hunky dad. Maybe I'll go introduce myself. _I groaned and turned Ethan towards me, his face finding my neck.

"Hey, do you need help? I saw you struggling." _Struggling?_

"I can handle my son, thank you. Now please leave, you are scaring him." I am fed up with all these people that keep trying to get to me through my son. It's pathetic, really.

"He's really cute, you know, just like his father." I rolled my eyes at her openly.

"You do know that I'm engaged to his mother, right?" I am totally ticked off right now.

"I can get rid of her," she insisted.

"Yeah and I'll get rid of _you_. Now leave."

"Mamaaa!" Ethan screamed directly at the woman, full in her face. He started to cry.

"Geesh, baby. Shut up!"

"Don't tell my baby to shut up, whore!" I bellowed, gripping Ethan gently. "Its okay, Ethan… it's okay," I whispered. "See what you do?!"

"Pshh, see what I do?! Your son is a brat!" Ethan seemed to understand and turned to her, sticking his tongue out.

"Excuse me, I'm Officer Tamborino. What seems to be the problem, here?" a pudgy mall cop asked politely.

"She is bothering my son and me. I don't know her at all. Please make her go away, she is causing my son to cry."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why? But he's the brat!" she yelled pointing to Ethan. Ethan looked at her his lower lip quivering.

"See. Please make her leave."

"Ma'am you need to leave this man and his son alone," Tamborino commanded.

"But…"

"There are no 'buts'!" Tamborino yelled. She turned back to me.

"Can I have your number?"

"NO!"

"What is your name?" she asked. "Mine is Kat."

"Get a life," I shot back.

"Edward," I heard the most beautiful voice call from behind me.

"Mama!" Ethan yelled, reaching for his mother. Bella took him into her arms and kissed his smooth forehead.

"My baby woke up without Momma?" she crooned as Kat jealously glared at Bella. Ethan squealed in delight when Bella nuzzled her nose against his.

"I ungfry, Mama," Ethan spoke in his cute, baby voice.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Tamborino murmured, reaching out to pinch Ethan's cheek. "Now, woman, move."

"BRAT!" she spat at Ethan.

"Do not talk of my son like that!" Bella screamed at Kat.

"Shut up, b****!" she yelled in reply.

"Edward, hold Ethan," Bella demanded about to jump at Kat. I held her back, snaking my arm around her waist.

"Calm down, love," I cautioned, kissing her ear.

"But I need to get at her. No one calls my baby boy a brat. He's my baby boy."

"Our baby boy," I corrected.

"Mhmmm," she hummed, her hand reaching up to cup my cheek. Kat's eyes focused on Bella's finger.

"Hmphh." And Kat finally left.

"Finally." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everything good now?" Tamborino asked.

I nodded. "Thank you, officer." He got back on his Segway.

I turned back to my gorgeous fiancée. "So… what did you get me?" I asked innocently, winking and bending to kiss her.

"You'll see… in time, love."

"No fair," I complained.

"Hey, I haven't seen you naked in a long time, either," she reminded me.

"Well, yeah, but Little Edward needs to be satisfied."

"Well then 'Little Edward' is going to have to wait until Bella is ready and Ethan isn't around to catch a glimpse," she whispered, stroking my plaid clad chest, as I held Ethan. Ethan just played with my hair absent mindedly.

"I think we should get Ethan some dinner before we cause another scene," I suggested. She nodded, reaching down into the stroller, fixing the carrier so that it was strapped to my chest. She then lifted Ethan into it, making sure he was secure.

Bella threw her shopping bag into the stroller and pushed it along as I bounced Ethan in his carrier. He giggled in the cutest way, squealing and kicked his leg that was not casted.

_I wish Rob was like that with Mikey._

_She's beautiful. Maybe just maybe, they are cousins. _Right then some kind emotion washed over me, causing me to close the gap between Bella and I. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you," I reminded her.

"I love you, too. Where'd that come from?" she asked curiously, turning to me.

"People are thinking inappropriately of an engaged woman." I hid my face in her hair. Ethan joined me, twirling his mother's hair in his fingers.

"Are you _jealous_, love?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Let's just say that I love you too much to risk losing you."

"Edward, you will never lose me. I will never love anyone but you."

"Thank you, but I'm still not taking a chance." I led her to the McDonalds of the food court. "What do you want, Bella?" I asked her.

"Can we go get some Frozen Yogurt after we feed Ethan?" she asked.

"Of course. What does Ethan like eating here?" I motioned to the golden arches.

"He absolutely loves the French fries. He also likes the Chocolate soft serve ice cream, too. I guess that's it." I went up to the counter.

"I'll have three large fries, a cup of chocolate soft serve ice cream." I handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill, before she could talk. I grabbed the bag of French fries and ice cream, bringing Ethan and to a secluded bench.

"Dada," Ethan called to me taking a peek into the bag once he was sitting back on my lap. He grabbed a few French fries, stuffing them into his mouth and chewing funny because they couldn't fit into his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed. He grabbed a few more before he was even done chewing.

Bella and I laughed at him as he chewed with the French fry jutting out between his lips. Bella bent down, pulling Ethan's sweatshirt up and blew a kiss on his tummy. Ethan squeaked around the French fries.

"Why don't I get your frozen yogurt?" I offered. "Angel Food Cake?"

"You know me so well," she agreed. I settled Ethan on her lap and walked toward the 'You Say When' frozen yogurt shop around the corner.

**BPOV**

I leaned the seat of Ethan's stroller up into a sitting position and sat him in it. He was still adorably munching on the french fries. I draped his blanket over his chubby baby thighs and set the bag of French fries on it.

"Love you, baby boy," I told him, spooning some chocolate ice cream soft serve. He got some all over his mouth as he giggled.

"Uv ooh, Ma!" he giggled, stuffing more French fries into his waiting mouth, I opened my mouth and produced an 'ah' sound. He looked up at me and put three French fries into my mouth.

"Thank you, baby," I cheered, kissing his cheek.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" a rough scruffy voice called. I looked up and around to find Mike Newton staring at me. _Great!_

"Hey, Mike!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you aren't the only one who graduated in December. Most of the class did too. Why weren't you at graduation?"

"I had some obligations. So what are you doing here in Seattle? Moved out of Mom's?"

"Yeah, I work here as an underwear model," he grinned, taking the seat on the bench next to me. I turned back to Ethan, snickering at the ludicrous idea of Michael Newton modeling men's briefs.

"What?" he questioned as if he didn't know what was going through my mind.

I snickered on. "Nothing." I turned to the stroller. "Ethan, honey, ahh." Ethan obeyed making the 'ahh' sound, sticking his tongue out and all. I spooned a little more chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed, flashing his father's grin at me. I tapped his nose, lightly. "Mamaa!" he screeched.

"He looks a lot like someone I've met before." Mike's face twisted in indecision as if he was trying to pick whose Ethan's father. "How old is he?" Mike asked.

"Ten months," I replied, covering Ethan's hair with his hood and lifting him onto my lap. He turned towards my chest, hiding from my high school classmate.

"So… can I… I have your number to call you sometime?"

"Sorry, Mike. I'm engaged." I shrugged nonchalantly, keeping my eyes on the top of Ethan's head. I handed him another two French fries. He took it.

"O…ohh." Mike composed himself. "So where is his father?" he changed the subject fairly quickly.

"Dada?" Ethan whispered taking a peek at Mike.

"Yes, Sunshine, he knows daddy." I turned to Mike. "His father is out getting me some frozen yogurt. Of course you remember—" I was cut off when I found Ethan's eyes roaming around.

"Dadaa!" Ethan yelled. I looked up to find Edward coming over with a worried expression. I brightened up instantly.

"There he is right now, _my fiancé."_ Mike looked up and gasped seeing Edward walk over.

"Damnit," Mike cursed. I ignored Mike, walking up to Edward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Edward, you remember Mike from high school."

"Yes, I do. Hello, Mike," he mumbled in a semi-polite voice. Edward gave me my low calorie frozen yogurt, topped with strawberries and chocolate syrup and reached for Ethan. "I see you have met my son, Mike." Edward pulled the hood from Ethan's head.

Mike gasped again and sounded like he was wheezing. He tried to regulate his breathing and succeeded. "Yes I have. He looks a lot like you. So… how long are you guys going to stick around? Maybe we could go and grab some dinner and catch up," he suggested, a hopeful, desperate tone in his voice. I spooned some frozen yogurt into my mouth, biting on the spoon. _Damnit, Edward, say no!_

"Sorry, actually we are about to leave. We just stopped by to pick up some bathing suits. We're on our way to Vancouver for a _very_ special weekend." Edward flashed me a grin, just like Ethan did a few minutes ago. "Why don't you give us your number? Maybe we'll call you next time we are in town."

"Oh, uhmm okay, here's my card." Mike dug through his pockets, pulling out a business card. He handed to me and winked.

_Michael Newton_

_Male Underwear Model_

I handed it to Edward and he pressed his lips to the crown of Ethan's hair trying to stop the laughter. I set my frozen yogurt down on the bench, plucking Ethan out of Edward's arms and set him in his stroller. I draped the blanket back over his thigh's replacing the bag of French fries and settled the chocolate ice cream in the cup holder. "Edward, we really should get going." Edward picked up my frozen yogurt.

"Goodbye, Mike." Edward quickly pulled me away. He gave me the half finished angel food cake frozen yogurt. "Eat up. I don't want you to go hungry." We continued walking, silent, his arm draped over my shoulders. I saw men's eyes follow me and I couldn't even believe it. _Are they staring at me?_

Edward just ignored everyone and opened my car door. I dropped myself onto the seat. I looked back at Ethan in his car seat. He was leaning all the way back, his eyes half closed. "Ethan, are you full honey?" I laughed. He nodded, slowly. I smiled widely and reached back to rub his tummy. His eyes fell closed all the way as I rubbed. I turned back around when Edward got back in the driver's seat. "Did you look at your present?" I frowned.

"If my present is what you bought me at Fredericks, then no. I want to be surprised." He turned to quickly peck my lips. _Gosh, we kiss a lot lately._ "You taste like vanilla," he licked his lips. He started the car and went about 130 on the highway. I could feel myself falling asleep. "Sleep, honey, we'll be there when you wake up."

"Kay," I sighed, leaning into him. "Love you."

I fell asleep hearing him whisper those sweet words. "Love you, too."

**A/N: OMG! OMG! I loved this chappie, a little choppie. Sorry. I probably won't update in a week, because I will be in Washington. OMG FORKS!!!! Aha and I'll be going to Vancouver and OMFG! The cast is already there for rehearsals for ECLIPSE! I can't believe it! Wishh me luck! (: Hope you loved the chapter. Reviews please. They make me sooooo happy. I will try to post another sneak preview, we'll see after I get reviews. As always a thank you to my reviewers, readers, favoriters******** lol not a word. And if you think you can't review 'cuz you don't have a profile, you can! AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA! Without her I cannot do this:) Thank you all, and review!**

**Love you XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	11. This Is Our Night

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have a lot going on, school starting and with me being on vacation and all, but i'm back in FULL swing! yayy! I think a lot of you all will enjoy this chapter (: I loved writing and typing it. It's one of my favorites! Anyways i would like to thank you all again as i do every chapter for reviewing my story even though it is not worthy (BUT I DO LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!) So...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I will TRY to update ASAP, and that may or not be in a few days, we'll see according to the amount of reviews and if my homework allows. *crosses fingers* Here is Chapter Ten! Woot!**

**IMPORTANT: Links for this story on my profile!!!! LOOK LOOK LOOK!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

**BPOV**

"Mama," a sweet voice called to me. It sounded as if the volume on a radio was being turned up. But though the volume was off, this was the voice I'd know anywhere—my Sunshine, my Ethan. I moaned a little, as I fought against sleep. His little hand patted my face and he started bouncing on my lap. "Mamaa, 's me, Etan." I finally won against my heavy eyelids, waking up groggily, rubbing my eyes. And there before my eyes, sat my little baby, with a silly grin playing on his cheeks, his brown eyes smiling at me as well.

"SUNSHINE!" I laughed, as Ethan tried to stand, but fell on his bum back on my lap. Little dents formed between his bronze eyebrows. "It's okay, Sunshine. You'll be up and walking around being a little menace in no time!" I kissed the dent away, smoothing out his forehead. _His hair is a little mess today_, I observed, moving my hands up to his hair, experimenting with what I could do with it. I smoothed out his hair between the palms of my hands until there was a little faux hawk on his head. I had a giggle fit as Edward slipped back into the front seat.

"I see Momma's up, Ethan." When his eyes reached Ethan's hair, he boomed out laughing. "I see Momma had some fun with your hair, Sunshine," he laughed, reaching for our son. Ethan just looked at us innocently, his brown eyes wide with an angelic look, his arms outstretched towards his father. Edward cradled him to his chest, lovingly. "Why don't you get into the house and I'll get all the bags in?"

"The house?" I repeated in confusion. "I thought we were going to Vancouver. Where is the hotel?" A frown was on my lips as I thought of the vacation we were supposed to have away from all the stress of what awaits us back in the United States.

"Do you think that I'd rent a hotel room, even for a day?" Edward questioned, with a look radiating absurdity on his glorious face. His eyebrow arched when I hadn't answered. _He had caught me staring_. Blood crept up my cheeks.

"What was the question again?"

He ignored my question. "Well, I wouldn't. So why don't you get going into the house." His hand found mine and produced a single key, which I assumed would open up this mystery house. He then reached into the backseat, and settled the red Frederick's of Hollywood bag on my lap. "Now come on, let's get going," his lips reached across the open space to find my cheek. I nodded, opening my door and getting out of the car. I extended my arms back into the open car, expectantly. "What is it, Love?" he asked.

"I can't go anywhere without my baby boy." He arched his eyebrow again, but kissed Ethan's forehead, handing him to me. Once I had Ethan lounging on my hip, Edward's hand grasped mine and turned it palm up, his lips pressing to it, his eyes focused solely on mine. The embarrassing blush of mine raged on, leaving Edward chuckling in the car. I turned towards the path leading up to the house, the _big _house. I unlocked the huge set of double doors to reveal the open atmosphere of yet another Cullen home. I headed directly for the huge winding staircase and into the master bedroom. It was massive. I walked in, slowing my pace down a bit and just looked around in awe. There was a sitting room along with a crib and changing table, too. I grinned, setting Ethan in the crib, giving him a teddy bear that sat on the changing table and headed back to the master bedroom. I strolled over toward the French doors, opening them, letting the breeze rush in. That was when a pair of cool arms wrapped around my waist. "Ethan is in his crib," I murmured, but before I could even think, I was on the bed. It was white and fluffy from what I could barely feel and see. I moaned as Edward's cool kisses moved down to my neck. Snickering seemed to snap us out of our mood.

"Gahh, Alice!" I shrieked, seeing the Pixie, bouncing Ethan in the corner of the room.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Ethan chanted as he enjoyed his aunt.

Alice giggled, rubbing her nose on Ethan's. "I see that you two can't keep your hands off each other."

"Alice, can't you come back in an hour or three?" Edward groaned, falling back onto the bed, his chest heaving.

"Ahh, no, dear brother of mine. I need to spend time with my cute nephew. Who's my cute nephew? Who's my cute nephew?" Alice crooned.

"Me, me!" Ethan screeched. "Etan!" he smiled, angelically. "Awi, I ungfry." Edward got up, leaving me lying on the bed.

"I think I should get baby Ethan some food." He plucked our son out of a not so willing Alice's arms.

"Ookies, da, Ookies!" Edward marched out of the room, with Ethan over his shoulder waving back at me.

"So…." Alice started, picking up my shopping bag on the way to sit with me on the bed. "What did you buy?"

"No touchie, nosie Rosie!" I screeched, tugging at the bag, but Alice being Alice she won the tug of war. "Oh, Bella, you did wonderfully. This baby doll will look great on you!"

"Shh, Alice! I want to surprise Edward!" I half shrieked.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm merely putting on a show. Right now, Edward pretty much wants to take you right here and right now. So obviously, it's working to your advantage!"

"And let me guess, you can't wait either, for an 'official' reunion?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I cannot wait, my sister! You know I never liked Tanya! WENEEDTOGETYOUAWEDDINGDRESS! OMGINEEDTOGETADESIGNERONTHEPHONE--!" Great, now I got her all hyped up.

"Alice, calm down, I just got engaged." All to quickly, Alice was shoving my little present for Edward back into its bag. "Alice, what's going—" Before Alice could open her mouth, footsteps made their way into the room.

"Hey, Darlin'. Did you miss me?" a voice spoke in a southern accent. It was Jasper!

"Oh, Jazzy, it's just you! Did you see Eddie downstairs?"

"No, I came through the backdoor," Jasper smiled, covering Alice with his embrace. When she pulled back, he acknowledged my presence. "Hi, Bella. Sorry about your birthday before, I didn't mean…"

"Its okay, Jasper. I know you didn't mean it." I extended my arms for a hug and he did.

"Oooh, Jazzy, we have a surprise for you!!!" Alice announced, springing up and down. "Edward!" she screamed, "get your butt up here." I heard Edward huff loudly downstairs, then I heard him sprinting up the stairs. "Okay, Jazzy, close your eyes." He easily obeyed.

"I hope this surprise isn't like my last bachelor party in which you had Emmett give me a little 'special' dance," he muttered.

"Don't worry, Jazzy, it's not. Though you gotta admit, that was hilarious! You should've seen the look on your face!" Jasper muttered something incoherently.

"Yes, Alice," Edward murmured, holding Ethan whom was drinking out of a juice box.

"I hear sucking, that can't be good!" Jasper muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey, Jazz," Edward called over, apparently happy to see his brother, whilst bringing Ethan to Alice.

"Eddie," Jasper acknowledged. "Alice, can I open my eyes yet?"

"No!" she yelled. "Now, make a cradle with your arms," she demanded and Jasper did obey. "Now when I put something in your arms, hold it securely, and DO NOT drop it."

**JasperPOV**

**(This is my first attempt to write in Jasper's POV)**

What is going on? Alice just told me to make a cradle with my arms and to hold on securely to what I was given. And I could feel the energy and thrill radiating off my wife, since I was an empath. Something soft and warm was placed in my arms.

"Jazzy, open your eyes… now!" Alice yelled. I opened my eyes and looked down into my arms. There lying fair and adorable was a baby. And it wasn't just any baby; it was one that looked just like Edward and Bella?

"Wha…" I was speechless. _How could this happen?_ I thought. My mind came up with millions of explanations but none of them made actual sense, not in reality. Edward was about to speak up, but instead I heard a cute, small voice answer my thoughts.

"I Etan…" the baby spoke, even though he is merely just a year old. _This is not possible! _"Azzy?" he asked, confusion coming off in waves from his tiny body. I smiled a polite accepting smile at him before looking up to Alice and Edward.

"Who… Who's baby is this?"

"Bella and Edward's silly!" Alice responded, laughing.

"Meet Ethan Scott Cullen," Edward murmured, a look of awe on his face, as if he couldn't believe it either.

"How?" I choked, gazing down at the cooing infant in my arms. He had Edward's messy bronze hair, styled up into a mini Mohawk and Bella's big chocolate brown eyes, Edward's nose and Bella's rosy cheeks.

"When a man loves a woman…" Edward trailed off with a smirk on his face. Frankly, I wanted to wipe that grin off. _I know how it works! This is a serious situation. What would the Volturi think of this?!_

"We didn't… know." Edward spoke for my thoughts.

"But how did you and Bella conceive Ethan?"

"Do you remember after Bella's birthday party, when Edward didn't come home?" Throughout this whole conversation, Bella's cheeks grew darker and darker. I nodded, slowly. "He took her to the meadow and quite naturally they hit it off." I groaned. _I mean scientifically, how did this happen. Our bodies are dead, how is it possible that we reproduce?_ Edward finally decided to come out straight with me. He could hear my frantic thoughts.

"That we are not sure of. I do have my own theory, though. I think that since Bella is human, her body can surely alter to accommodate a growing fetus and so I conclude that her body must've responded to my venom as it would with sperm, considering that my venom does contain some sort of DNA. And with her kind being more common, her genes dominated mine, keeping Ethan more of a human, growing and such." Edward smiled at his son for a moment. You could tell he was proud. "And so Ethan is our baby boy."

"And Tanya?" I felt exasperation flow off of Edward.

He sighed. "Divorce is the only option, Jasper. She's never meant anything to me. I love Bella. I have always loved her. And our son is just icing on the cake."

"He's so adorable," I crooned, beginning to rock the small child in my arms. "So perfect…"

"I know," Bella responded in a small whisper, handing me a box of apple juice. I gave it to the baby in my arms, sitting him on my lap. He slurped the rest down.

"Azzy." He held up an empty juice box. I took it and chucked it with skilled precision into the garbage bin by the wall. He yawned at that moment. "Da," he called, quietly. Edward was instantly by my side and I gave Ethan up to him. He already had me wrapped around his tiny finger.

**BPOV**

"Are you tired, Hun?" I asked. Ethan nodded and clutched Edward's shirt in two tiny fists.

"We'll give you two parents privacy. We'll be out hunting, so use your time wisely." Alice winked at me as Edward turned his back on her. She went to pick up the red Frederick's bag. I knew she was blocking a distracted Edward's mind. 'I'm going to put this in the bathroom,' she mouthed on my direction. I nodded.

"Bye, Ethan," Alice and Jasper spoke in unison.

"Bye Bye, Awi, Azzy!" he said before yawning again.

"Edward, Bella, we'll be back tomorrow morning," Alice spoke. We nodded in unison, walking to put Ethan in his crib. I fixed the blankets in the crib and Edward set him down.

"Nighty Night, baby boy," I whispered, kissing his hair. "I love you."

"Uv ooh, Ma."

"Love you, Sunshine," Edward bent down to kiss Ethan's nose.

"Uv ooh, Dada." Ethan slowly closed his eyes. I turned, striding toward the master bathroom.

"Edward, I'm going to use my human minute. Make sure that you are in bed when I get back. Don't disappoint me." I tried my best to sound seductive. I caught a glimpse of his breathtaking grin in the full length mirror that the bathroom exposed and before I could get halfway across the room, his lips found my neck. He sucked a little them released. A smile graced my face as I made my way into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me, checking twice, and sure enough on the granite countertop was my present to Edward: a blue baby doll lingerie piece, along with one of Alice's personal pieces, deep blue matching lacy boy shorts, that I was sure would show off my bum well, considering I had something to show off. I blushed simply at the thought of wearing this to please my loving fiancé, Edward Cullen.

I immediately got to work, shaving my legs and washing my hair with Edward's favorite shampoo: Strawberries and Champagne. I finished up, blow-drying my hair and slipping into the lacy ensemble. I finally walked off to meet my man, my bare feet announcing my return. Once I opened the doors, Edward was kissing me and I was not disappointed at all. He carried me to the bed, not breaking his kiss once. He kissed every part of my face before moving down to my arms. He started out at my fingertips, kissing every one then the ring that rested on my third finger, up. At one point, he stopped so abruptly that I looked down at him. He was staring at my forearm, horror playing on his angelic face.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow.

"Bella, how long?" he questioned.

"How long what, Edward?" I asked in confusion.

"How long?" he asked again, bringing my hand up so that my forearm was clearly in view. _Oh my God, the scars._ I gasped, trying to tug from his grasp.

"Edward, please let me go." I worked my way to worm out of his gentle hold. "Please, let me go, please," I pleaded.

"Please, Bella." His breathing grew ragged. "Tell me how long." Those piercing eyes met mine and I felt tears building up in mine.

"Edward, you mean everything to me, I don't want to lose you," I cried. I was so disgusted with myself.

"Bella, when will you ever understand that I'm not going to leave you again, ever? Now please, tell me how long you've been doing this to yourself." He carefully traced the scars that ran side-by-side, across my arm.

I closed my eyes, letting the memories pull me back into the past. "Since you left. But I promise I never did anything to hurt Ethan. NEVER!"

"Shh, Bella, shh. I know you never would. You never would. But when was the last time?"

"I stopped weeks ago, because Ethan saw me. I didn't want him to have that image of myself trying to commit suicide," I sniffled.

"It's all my fault. I never should've left. I never should've—" Edward shook his head in pain. I pulled his chin up with my finger.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault," I repeated, pressing my lips to the tip of his nose to comfort him. "Besides, tonight is our night," I reminded him, kissing the spot between his eyebrows that wrinkled together.

"You know what, you're right," he whispered, but picked up my arm, bringing his lips to my scars. "I'm sorry I'm ruining our night," he apologized and went back to showing his love for me.

I cannot possibly doubt now that he is a mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, first time after a loong time, eh? Haha! Wait around for the next chapter :) and in the meanwhile, check out my other stories, pwease. What do you guys think of Ethan? Hmm.**

**Thanks Thanks Thanks: Dragonangeleyes, reviewers, favoriters (bad english), subscribers, etc. Without you this wouldn't be possible.**

**And please, don't forget to REVIEW and check out the links!**

**I love you guys, forever.**

**Watch out for the next chapter.**

**LoveLoveLove,**

**Felicia**GiggleSmirf(:


	12. Morning Sunshine

**A/N: This is a short chapter, kind of a important filler chapter. I am trying my best to update at least 3 times a month, it's just that I haven't really been inspired to write or type lately. I don't know if it is because school, or because i'm tired, i don't know. But I will continue writing. I am typing up the next chapter already(: Don't worry, be happy(: But want to inspire me? Review, please. This chapter is dedicated to my beta, dragonangeleyes, for being sick and still being able to beta this chapter. You go girl and get better(: Read & Review Please, tell me what you think.**

**Song for the Chapter : Uncle Kracker - Smile**

**I'm sure a lot of you know this song(:**

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Chapter Eleven:

**BPOV**

I woke up wonderfully with my head on his bare incandescent chest. I sighed joyfully, letting my eyes flutter open. "Good morning," he greeted me, grinning perfectly.

"It certainly is a good morning, isn't it?" I giggled stroking his smooth, cool skin.

"You are very giggly this morning. Maybe I should make you happy like this more often," Edward chuckled, rubbing my clammy skin of my back, holding me securely to him.

"Yeah, I should wake up like this. It's a great start. Speaking of happy, little Edward seemed greatly happy last night." Edward hid his face in my splayed hair, his cool breaths tickling the skin at my neck, raising goose bumps. "Hey, don't be embarrassed, love. I'm pretty sure that almost every distant neighbor within a two mile radius heard your grunts of pleasure."

"Getting overconfident are we?" he teased. "It's okay, last night was breathtaking." We laughed in harmony at the innuendo. I tilted my face up for a kiss and he happily obliged. We chuckled to ourselves softly, just holding each other. We were brought back down to earth when we heard the soft humming of our baby boy a few minutes later.

"Do you hear that?" Edward asked me, quietly. I nodded.

"How long has he been up?" I asked him.

"A few minutes," he answered simply, pulling us up into a sitting position, me on his lap. "Do you want to get him back into bed with us?"

"Sure," I shrugged, though I was anxious to get our son back in my arms. "But I do have to suggest that we get dressed before he is traumatized for life." He smirked in agreement and quickly reached for his discarded boxers at the foot of the bed, right by the shreds of blue silk of my lingerie piece. Before scarlet could grace my cheeks, I scolded Edward. "Oh no you don't!" Edward yanked his hand back and looked to me with an eyebrow cocked. I smirked at him deviously, reaching for his baby blue boxers, standing up. He stared at me as I slowly slipped them on. They fell loose at my hips. He stood up, walking up to snake his arms around my waist.

"Looks like last night weren't enough for you," he boomed, laughing. "Have to be that close all the time, huh?" I made a face, but otherwise ignored him, walking to the opened duffel bag that we had on the floor. I picked out a pair of white and blue plaid briefs and threw those without much aim at my beloved fiancé. I ended up snagging the button up plaid shirt that Edward forbid Alice to get rid of, the one he wore the first night he was with me. This one shirt had Edward's scent all over it, along with mine. It was the one I wore that night we conceived Ethan. I pulled my arms through the holes and covered my torso, buttoning all but the first three buttons, pulling the sleeves up to my elbows.

"Tease," Edward growled, bending to start planting open mouth kisses on my neck.

"Edward," I moaned. "Ethan… Alice... soon." He pulled back, a satisfied expression beautifying his face. I growled at him playfully. "You are going to have to finish what you started."

"Come on now," Edward murmured, innocently, pulling me gently by the wrist into the nursery. "Oh! And I believe I was too distracted that I didn't tell you enough how beautiful you are." I blushed at the compliment.

"And I forgot to tell you that you were amazing." I winked at him and went to take my baby out of his barred prison of a crib. He was sitting up, slobbering over his teddy bear, humming softly, an unknown tune. He heard us enter the room and gurgled.

"Mama!" he squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down, his chubby arms outstretched. I plucked him out of his crib, holding his casted leg, cautiously.

"How is my baby boy this morning?" I asked him, nuzzling his nose with mine. He giggled, then made a 180 turn around, pouting, pointing to his tummy.

"Etan, ungfry!" he wailed.

"Ethan hungry?" I cooed. He nodded, adorably jutting his bottom lip out. I adjusted Ethan so that his chubby thighs were secured around my right hip and turned to Edward. But he wasn't there. _He's probably downstairs already cooking up some breakfast—always the gentleman_. I turned on my heel to face the changing table and laid my baby boy down. I reached down for a clean diaper along with some baby wipes and a bottle of baby powder. I untapped his diaper, stripping him of his little t-shirt and wiped his bottom, as he cooed mindlessly. "You're getting to be a big boy!" I crooned at Ethan. "You better be like your daddy, all gentlemanly."

After everything was all done, I walked back into the master bedroom, clicking on the plasma screen, turning some Blues Clues on, settling Ethan on the bed. "Wait for momma here okay." He nodded in understanding and I padded off to the master bedroom and splashed my face with cool water, and brushed my teeth till my breath smelled entirely of peppermint. I returned to the bedroom, surprised at the sight before me.

There, on the white fluffy bed, was my baby boy interacting with Steve, the Blues Clues host.

"Where's the clue?" Steve asked in a slow voice, signifying the children at homes to answer.

"Is ere, Eve!" Ethan squealed pointing to the TV, bouncing impatiently. "ERE!"

I giggled minutely then surprised Ethan by swooping him up into a cradle and blowing kisses on his tummy.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Ethan laughed. I started my trek for downstairs as Ethan squirmed in my arms.

"Baby, careful you're going to fall." I walked slowly toward the scent of bacon and cheddar cheese as I sang to Ethan trying to calm him. For the first time I walked into the huge kitchen, walking up to "chef Edward" whom was standing in front of the stove.

"I see all the men are going shirtless today," he chuckled lightly, cradling Ethan's head in his hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead. I walked to the nearby breakfast table not long after, and balanced Ethan on my lap. "So what's for breakfast, love?"

"Mmm," he walked over with multiple plates in his arms. "Pancakes, chocolate chip, for my Sunshine. Blueberry pancakes for you, love, and a bacon and cheddar cheese omelet." He took the seat next to me and set down everything on the table top, reaching his arm out to pull up a high chair. He settled Ethan in the high chair, laying out several cut pieces of a chocolate chip pancake on his tray. I turned to my breakfast, licking my lips. "Excited, are we?" Edward teased. I nodded enthusiastically, picking up my fork and spearing some eggs, bringing it to my mouth. Edward placed a cup of orange juice in front of me and a sipee cup on Ethan's tray.

"Mmmmm,"I hummed, taking a sip of O.J. "Amazing." I stopped and watched Ethan eat, a habit, knowing that he must be doing something cute as I turn away. He stared at the pieces of pancake, his fingers hovering over them, then finally grabbed one and crammed it into his mouth. I laughed loudly, startling him and reached over to ruffle his already fairly wild hair. I turned back to my breakfast when I settled down and went for the delicious blueberry pancakes.

"Edward, love, where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked bringing more of the omelet to my mouth.

"Let's just sat that I took cooking lessons as a reason not to be home with Tanya." He sneered the name of the beautiful strawberry blonde.

A questioned bubbled to my lips, slipping out unexpectedly. "Edward, why did you leave Tanya?" I gasped as the words left my lips, but composed myself quickly. "She's beautiful," I barely whispered.

His hand reached out to caress my cheek as I chewed the last bit of the omelet uneasily. "Well, I suppose to human eyes, she is some sort of beautiful. But to _my_ eyes, there is no one in the world that can compare to _your_ beauty. You won my heart." Edward picked up my left hand and kissed the ring that now belonged to me and me only. He was smiling genuinely, his crooked grin reaching his eyes. But even with his reassurance I couldn't help but feel as if something terribly wrong was going to happen sooner or later and it seemed to reflect through my face. "Bella, what is it?" Edward asked concern all over his face.

"I don't… know," I whispered. "There's just something bothering me. Something that seems like it's going to take me away from you." Edward wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, leaning into me.

"I hope whatever it is, it has mercy on us," he murmured sadly.

"I hope it does, too." I finished up bringing my plates and cup to the sink.

*****

**A/N: Hmm, I will update soon. Read & Review, like always please. Inspire me(: What did you guys think?**

**Thank you again to all reading. You guys are SOOO Cool:D**

**Come back again,**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	13. Falling, Fail Never

**A/N: Okay, my friends, it has been a while and I FEEL SOOOOOO GUILTY!! X( I am trying to get ahead in my writing in my notebook so that I wouldn't fall behind in updating that much. And so I need suggestions as well(: Please help me out...I will be forever greatful. Thank you Dragonangeleyes as always for making my chapters way better(: Anyway, this is a short little fluff filled, filler chapter, leading up to bigger events. I hope you won't hate me. Please don't! Anyway before I start babbling on and on and on and on, the song for this chapter is...**

**"Sunshine"**

by Stephen Jerzak

_You took a piece of my heart and you gave it away  
You had me right from the start cause i thought you were going to stay  
And i should have taken the chance but you left way too fast_

_And i was lucky to get the time of day from you  
And it's such a shame to see a view like this  
Without us laying in the grass, in the sunshine  
Why don't you show me your sign?  
And i'm already feeling alright tonight  
Alright_

Chapter Twelve:

**BPOV**

"Love," Edward called to me, trailing behind. I walked directly to the kitchen and dropped my plates and cup in the sink. A cool arm wrapped around my waist from behind. I let my eyes fall closed of their own accord, wanting all these fears just banish, but I knew that somehow, they would always linger somewhere in the back. "Love," his velvet voice resounded. "…don't be afraid. There isn't a need to be afraid." Tears trailed down my cheeks because even with Edward's reassurance, I knew that there is and always will be a reason to be afraid. Edward could always be snapped away from me within a second and there is nothing I can do about it. Just because he is with me now, doesn't mean he will stick around. My sobs were getting louder and more pronounced. "Don't be afraid, don't be afraid," he chanted.

"No, there is a re-reason to b-be afraid," I blubbered, miserably. "What if something or someone t-t-takes you away from me? I won't be able to live through that. There is always a reason. There is always a reason…" I was turned towards his cool chest and I saw my tears running down his chiseled stomach. I took comfort in that, that he wasn't offended with the words I had spoken, but he was trying to make me feel better.

"Is that what spurred all this worry?" he asked in a mute voice, his hand caressing my clothed back. I nodded slowly into his chest, hiccupping. "Isabella Marie Swan," he said in a strained voice. I felt his stare on the top of my head. "I don't know what to say."

My eyebrows pulled together and I pulled away. "Tell me that you love me, tell me that—"

"I know, I know. But, I want to reassure you. I want to show you that I love you much more than I can ever convey." That made me a little better.

"You did show me how much you love me last night," I admitted, my tone softening. "But there is n-no way to ensure that you'll stay with me," I added glumly.

"That is true…" he admitted. "But as long as we are together, we should appreciate each other's company, don't you think?" I nodded, wiping my tears away, shaking my head. "Don't worry, _I _love you." He kissed my forehead. "Now, we have a little monster awaiting us in the living room. What do you say we spend some time together as a loving family?"

"I'd say that, 'I'd love too,' and I love you, too. Thank you for reassuring me."

"Anytime, anything, my Love." His hand caught mine and he gently pulled me toward the living space. On the couch was our son, his arms and legs sprawled out in every direction, his hair in a complete disarray, watching Spongebob.

"What have you done to my innocent angel?" I feigned disbelief. The fake scowl on my face turned into a full blown smile as I took in the very proof of our love.

"I have done nothing. I blame Emmett!" Edward jumped to the conclusion, chuckling as Ethan sat up and peered over the back of the couch. Edward pulled me down, gently but quickly and whispered in my ear, "Shhh."

"MA? DA?" Ethan called his voice quivering. Edward signaled that we crawl forward. I followed his league and soon enough we were right behind the couch. And as I thought would happen, Ethan started crying. He could never get through a few minutes without anyone in sight.

"MAMAAAA!" he wailed.

"One. Two. Three," Edward mouthed and we sprang up abruptly, surprising our baby boy. He threw himself up at us and wept. I scooped him up and kissed his temple, ruffling his hair.

"Aww, you missed momma?" I sang. He nodded, a pout prominent on his face. I bounced him up and down, bringing his hand to my mouth and bit it softly. "Silly baby, momma will never leave you."

"No," he said simply, hiding his head in my hair, his hand back in his mouth. From beside me, Edward poked his stomach, eliciting a giggle from our not-so-serious son.

"You don't miss daddy?" he asked, a puppy dog look on his beautiful face.

"No," Ethan giggled shaking his head.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked, burying his head in his hands as if going to cry.

"Nuhh!" Ethan laughed, his cheeks rising. Edward made crying sounds and walked away. Ethan stared after him. "Mama, dada illy!"

"You know what, I agree." I stared down into Ethan's deep light brown eyes; they seemed to be lightening day by day.

My feet were off the ground as fast as I could say "peanut butter". "Is that so?" a husky voice whispered into my ear. I gulped, pulling Ethan closer to my chest. The house whooshed by and soon enough, we were back in the master bedroom. He set me down, and jumped in next to me, bouncing Ethan and I up. He pulled Ethan off of me and started tickling him. Ethan jerked around on Edward's stomach. After a few minutes of laughter, Edward pulled me up and we stood on the bed. He grabbed a remote from the bed stand and clicked on the stereo system. And as teenagers, we jumped up and down on the fluffy bed, Ethan in Edward's arms, my hair flying all over the place.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

I sang to Edward. We were all smiles and although there were doubts, they were pushed to the back of my head for later. This was our now, our family. Whatever may come, we have to just wait and see.

Whilst jumping, I pressed a quick kiss to Edward's cheek and held Ethan's hands in mine, swinging them back and forth. On Edward's face was this humongous, proud, joyous smile that didn't falter one bit. That smile met his eyes and imprinted itself in my memory, connecting this moment to my heart. This is how I always want to remember him if he is taken away from me.

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

I fell back onto the bed landing perfectly on my bum and turned to where Edward just laid back, curling into him.

"I have fallen for you," Edward admitted with a crooked smile. "..time and time again. And look what is the proof." He laid Ethan down on his chest, his arms spread across his torso, and Ethan's stomach pressed against us both, his head resting in the juncture of Edward's neck. "…the proof of our everlasting love. I may be taken away from you, or…you from me, at one point, but we always know that we love each other, because of this little guy." Edward pressed a kiss onto Ethan's unruly hair and he scrunched his tiny adorable nose up momentarily. "Our love will always exist within this little monster." A mind-blowing grin graced his features as he gazed side ways at me. "I love you," he promised simply.

_As I will always love you…_ I pressed into Edward's side and hummed randomly, a sign that I was complete.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter, there is A LOT of Auntie Alice, Unca Jazzy, and some other people(: Read on to continue and REVIEW! They make me soooo happy that I jump up and down and sprain my ankle after I fall:D So please review and maybe leave me some suggestions. And thank you everyone who support me.**

XOXO,

Felicia.


	14. My Joy, My Everything

**A/N: I am like the worst excuse for an author right now =/ I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop hasn't been working and I am writing another story and it has taken over my mind, but please I beg for your forgiveness. Hopefully this nearly thirty - five Microsoft Word typed chapter will be a "forgive me" gift? Thank you for all of you who have stayed with me this whole time. This story is no where close to done. I would really love for there to be a BUNCH of REVIEWS for this chapter. Wanna help me out, please?!**

**Anywho, some housekeeping. I will be posting some links pertaining to this chapter soon(: Please check 'em out. And hopefully soon I will be posting a new story titled, "Help Me Understand". Of course it's an Edward/Bella story and the tentative posting date is either by the end of January/early February. Definitely before Valentines Day, so I'll keep all of you posted. Check out my other stories, too. Please ;]**

**IMPORTANT: If you review this story I will send you a portion of my next story. Promise. Deal? DEAL. **

**Thank you to my fabulous beta: Dragonangeleyes. She's beastin' this place. We run this town, haha. She's soo great that she beta'd this over the holidays(: I know. Thank you to my awesome reviewers and readers that keep coming back. I'll NEVER be able to thank you all. Now to the happy chapter(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twilight, or any such companies, songs mentioned in this story, blah, blah, blah. All rights go to the rightful owners. I do own Ethan Scott Swan Cullen though(: But sadly, I don't own Rob Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen or Michael Buble ;[**

Song of the Chapter:

_"Everything," by Michael Buble(:_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

Chapter Thirteen:

**BPOV**

"I think someone is looking for some attention," I stage-whispered to Edward as I observed Ethan repeatedly poking Edward in the arm.

Edward let out a breathy laugh and following Ethan's lead started poking me.

"Very mature, Edward!" I giggled, squirming this way and that.

"Good mornin' mom and dad," that Texan accent of my future brother-in-law came, as he rounded the corner.

"Morning, Jasper," Edward and I greeted, as Ethan screamed, "Uncaaa Azzy!" Jasper grinned widely at his little nephew and plucked him off the bed. Ethan smiled widely at Jasper then poked him right on the nose, causing Jasper to growl at him playfully.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered aloud.

"She's downstairs nearly in a frenzy prepping all the food, bathing suits. Not that you'd want to go down there," Jasper rolled his eyes, pressing his lips into Ethan's head and he fingered his uncle's curls.

"You're right I don't want to go down there," I laughed.

"I HEARD THAT ISABELLA!"

"I'm sure you did, Alice, as intended," I muttered sarcastically. I sucked in a huge gust of air. "So, the beach, today? Yeah, not really feeling it," I frowned, watching as Ethan repeatedly hit Jasper's chest.

"ISABELLA SWAN! WE ARE GOING!"

"Alice," I groaned, rolling off the bed. "Jazz, why don't you go ahead and change into your swim trunks?"

"Already did, Bella. Toss me Ethan's and I'll get him dressed." I walked to the open suitcase, dug through and tossed swimming Ethan's tiny trunks at Jasper, throwing Edward's in his face. Looking through the bag, I yanked mine out, a blush on my cheeks. Turning back toward the room, Jasper was gone.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Where did Jasper go?"

"Downstairs. Apparently, Alice was having some 'serious' issues." I found discarded plaid boxers on the floor.

I smirked. "Really, Edward?" I laughed, holding up the piece of underwear in my hands, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Feigning innocence all the time, pfft, indecent exposure, not that anyone would mind," I humored, reaching for the remote for the flat screen switching on some "Yo Gabba Gabba".

"BELLA! GET CHANGED!" Alice screeched from downstairs.

"Okay, mother," I retorted, annoyed. "Your family is going to drive me nuts and by family I mean Alice." I buried my face in the crook of Edward's neck.

"Oh, so your okay with dating a nut of a boyfriend? 'Cause well if you date me, you date the whole Cullen-Hale family," he teased, a kiss to my cheek.

"I really hope I'm not dating your sister." I shook my head and disengaged myself from his embrace. "And anyway, we're more than dating, don't you think—a baby and all," I played along.

"And not to mention that ring on your finger," he compromised.

"Oh that, my fiancé gave me that," I said matter-of-factly.

"Is there someone I should know about?" he feigned surprise, standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Bella, think you should know that if you don't change immediately, an angry pixy will be on your case."

"Thanks for reminding me," I replied sourly, before I got on my tiptoes to kiss his nose.

I strolled over to the bathroom, pulling off Edward's button up, replacing it with the bikini top and Edward's boxers with the bottom. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, satisfied and made a move to splash my face with water.

"GABBAAA GABBAHH, Awwi!" Ethan exclaimed in an angry tone. I laughed at my son's enthusiasm, walking out to meet my fiancé.

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXE

**APOV**

"Aunt Awwwi!" Ethan exclaimed, a dent between his eyebrows as I walked downstairs with him, knowing better than to leave him with a half dressed Bella and Edward.

"Hi Ethan Bear-Bear," I kissed his forehead. "How's my nephew today?" I asked enthusiastically. He smiled a crooked grin and stuck his tongue out in the other direction. I rolled my eyes knowingly. "Jazzy, I know that it's you." He walked out the kitchen and up to me.

"Hi Azzy!" Ethan waved his hand in the air erratically. Jasper went to collect Ethan back into his arms and sat him on the carpeted portion of the family room.

"No fair Jazzy!" I complained, sitting criss-cross-applesauce next to my husband and nephew. "He likes you better!"

Ethan turned to me, his eyes narrowed and well, growled at me. I was taken aback, a hand over my chest.

"Don't growl at my woman," Jazzy laughed and let out a ferocious growl, causing Ethan to cower back into my lap. "I can make a better growl," Jasper claimed.

"Nuh uh! Etan can!" Ethan slurred. He then wrinkled his face and let out the cutest tiny growl. Jasper grinned then picked up Ethan turning him upside down and blew on his stomach.

"Yayyy, Etan win!" my nephew cheered, giggling uncontrollably, his tiny hands weaving in Jasper's curly honey colored hair. At that very moment amid all giggles, a vision overwhelmed me. It was one of Edward, Bella, Ethan, Jazzy and I at the beach, but surprisingly, it included Esme and Emmett.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked in a hushed tone.

I jumped onto my feet. "Esme and Emmett are coming!" I nearly broke into a happy dance.

"When?" Jazzy asked.

"Five minutes or so. We have loads to do! Oh, I hope they bring bathing suits!" I looked to Ethan. "Ethan, your grandma and Uncle Emy are coming today, so you are going to surprise them, okay?" he nodded, solemnly. "Jazzy, be a dear and set up the crib in the play room. It is already assembled, just line the bottom and cover it with the layer of blankets I left out." He nodded and quickly disappeared.

"Edward and Bella! I gave you time for a quickie, now get dressed and get your butts down here!" I heard Bella and Edward groan in displeasure, muttering something about, 'ruining fun at the highest point'. I rolled my eyes, as I heard their complaints as they shuffled for their clothes. I looked to my nephew whom had his fingers in his mouth. "Must we always be the only ones prepared," I sighed, shaking my head. Edward already had Bella in his lap, seated on the carpet next to their son.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella groaned.

"Esme and Emmett are going to arrive any minute now and I don't want them to walk in hearing your moans of pleasure or seeing you dry humping each other. Not so welcoming, that would be," I let them know as if I was lecturing two hormone driven teenagers, but that was what they are. "Anyway, you missed a monumental moment between Ethan and Jasper. Ethan show mommy and daddy what you learned."

Ethan turned to Edward and Bella, crawling onto Edward's lap, scrunching up his face, cutely, letting out a little growl in a baby voice. Edward and Bella burst out laughing, both bending to kiss his forehead.

Right at that second, the sound of a Mercedes Benz CLS-63 AMG engine revved, coming down the driveway. "QUICK!" I whispered at Edward and Bella . "…get Bella and Ethan into the playroom. I want to surprise them." He took off with both Ethan and Bella in his arms. I hope we can pull this off. Bella and Ethan's hearts are beating pretty much in sync. There was a knock at the door and I sprinted to get it. All of a sudden all I could see was brown. I sighed, Emmett with his big bear hugs.

"Hayy, Pixie, I missed you!" he boomed.

"Alice!" Esme cried, hugging me! "It wasn't the same without you!" she chimed. "Where's Jasper?"

"Ahh—" I stuttered.

"Right here, mom," Jasper spoke for himself, coming in from behind me. We stood there just greeting each other for a few minutes.

"So," Emmett started wagging his eyebrow in a perverted way. "What was oh so important that you two had to rush down here from Denali?"

"Why don't I show you?" I suggested a huge smile on my face.

**BPOV**

Edward picked Ethan and me up, flying into another room, Ethan's playroom. You could tell Alice was here way before we were; by the way everything was decorated. Edward set me down on my feet, settling Ethan in his crib. I took Edward's hand carefully in mine.

"What do you think Esme's going to think about Ethan? No mother likes to see her little boy grow up," I explained in a whisper.

"Overjoyed, confused?" he guessed, bringing my hand to his lips.

"Mama, dada," Ethan called in a whisper. Edward dragged me over to our son.

"Yes, Sunshine?" Ethan growled cutely.

"I think that since he beat Jasper, he wants to challenge you to a growling competition," I reasoned.

Edward grinned at me, making a low resounding growl in his chest, countered by an even cuter baby growl from our son.

"He's definitely beating you, Edward. I mean look at how innocent that growl is." Edward and I leaned over the crib admiring our baby boy in awe.

"Why don't I show you?" I heard Alice suggest from the other room. She walked in with another three pairs with footsteps. "Meet Ethan Scott Swan Cullen." Edward and I both turned simultaneously, turning to greet Esme and Emmett, still blocking Ethan from view.

"Little Sis!" Emmett boomed, picking me off my feet and locking me in a super tight bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe!" I choked out.

"Sorry, little Sis."

"Bella!" Esme came to hug both Edward and I, awkwardly. "How have you been?" Esme's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I've been good, Esme! Since Edward came back!" I grinned at Edward, eyeing the engagement ring on my finger. We nodded in agreement.

"Esme, actually, Edward and I kind of have an announcement," I pulled back.

"Go for it," she smiled.

Edward squeezed me around the waist. "Esme, we are engaged."

"OH BELLA! You make Edward so happy!" she hugged me again. "My daughter!"

"And Esme, that's not it." She pulled back this time, a weird look on her face. "Meet your grandson." She turned around to Edward who already had Ethan in his arms.

"A grandson?" she murmured. "Oh Bella, Edward! A grandson?!" she sobbed. We both nodded. Edward placed Ethan in Esme's outstretched arms.

"A-Ama? I…Etan," he spoke cutely.

"Oh, Ethan! You are so cute! You look just like your mommy and daddy!" Ethan smiled at her and leaned forward, hugging her neck. She was overjoyed, just as Edward guessed. "He's beautiful. My grandson, just like his mommy and daddy," she gushed, rubbing Ethan's back.

"I WANT TO HOLD MY NEPHEW!" Emmett boomed jumping up and down shaking the foundation of the house. Ethan cringed into Esme's chest.

"Shhhh, Emmett!" I scolded him. "You're scaring Ethan!"

"Sorry," he squeaked. He started whispering in a not-so-hushed voice, "Esme, it's my turn!"

"Emmett, let mom bond with her new grandson," Jasper reprimanded.

"It's fine," Esme said handing Ethan off to huge bear of an uncle. He made an awkward cradle with his arms causing Alice to practically jump on him, making sure Ethan was secure in his arms, then hovered waiting in case Emmett were to drop him. "I'll get my time with him, later," Esme finished.

"Emzy!" Ethan cooed.

"EMMETT!" Alice warned.

"Take a chill pill, sis!" Emmett laughed, bouncing Ethan in his anaconda arms. "So why are all of you guys half-naked?" he asked winking at Edward and I. "I feel overdressed." I blushed.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward warned, defensively.

"Yanno, I never thought you'd get laid, Eddie!" he boomed.

"We're going to the beach," Alice chimed in, trying to prevent a fight. "It's going to be overcast today."

"Uhmmm, Bella, Edward, why is Ethan in a cast?" she questioned, worriedly.

Before I could even begin, Alice was already chattering away. The only words I could pick out were werewolves, vampires and Ethan. How convenient!

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"No, actually, Carlisle, fixed it up well. He's Ethan's new doctor."

"Oh, thank God!"

"We have to get going, people! Did you bring your swimsuits?"

"No."

"Nope." Emmett popped the 'P'.

"Emzy," Ethan patted Emmett's cheek, impatiently.

"Yes, Ethan," Emmett crooned, blowing on his nephew's cheek. Ethan growled challenging Emmett. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He can growl better than any vampire I've ever met," Jasper laughed.

"Can we please get ready and leave?" Alice pleaded. Emmett ignored her and growled loudly. Ethan's face was shocked and almost instantly, he started wailing.

"Oh crap," Emmett muttered. I went up to Ethan and plucked him out of Edward's arms.

"Aww, did your idiot of an uncle scare you?" I asked. He pouted, reaching for Edward.

"Emmett, if you are not in Jazzy's extra board shorts in two seconds, I will jump so. So help me," Alice threatened. Emmett just stood there tapping an imaginary watch, pushing Alice to the limit. "ASSHOLE!" she yelled, jumping on him, pulling them both onto the ground. Edward handed Ethan to Esme.

"Wanna go for that walk?" Edward wondered. "It's going to be awhile."

"Nope, why don't we spend some of that time together that Alice ruined?" Even wrestling, Emmett still managed to cat call. I blushed madly as Edward growled. He instantly pulled me over his shoulder, up the stairs. We fell on the bed and clicked the flat screen back on switching it to the E! Network. We somewhat watched for a moment as a guy named, Guy Branum talked of some crap about Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, on a talk show. We both turned away from the form of gossip and enjoyed each other's presence, murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears, Edward tracing my facial features. I haven't felt so alive since well, last night.

"Do you hear that?" Edward whispered.

"No, what's going on?"

"Alice is making Emmett beg for mercy and now, while he whimpers like a little baby Jasper is recording the whole thing for Rosalie's viewing pleasure. " I giggled at that. "You are so beautiful…You are the love of my whole existence. My heart belongs to you in everyway possible, never doubt that." Edward kissed his way down my neck.

"Jon and Kate!" a lady on TV screamed.

"The hell with Jon and Kate!" Edward murmured against my skin, shifting his position so that he was on top with none of his body weight on me, although I could feel almost every line of his body against mine.

"Eddie and Bella are getting it on! Getting it on!" Once it left the voice box, I had no doubt whose voice it was.

"Emmett, go away!" Edward warned.

"But Alice says that if you two aren't downstairs and in your swimsuits in five minutes, that there will be hell to pay," he recited, grinning at my horrified expression.

"Thank you, Hermes, now leave!" Edward bellowed. All of a sudden, Alice was in our room.

"Gah, Alice!" I shrieked.

"You two get your butts out of bed, get in the Mercedes and met us at the beach." She stomped over to us and let Ethan crawl onto the bed. "If you two aren't there in ten minutes, I swear." She flicked something in my direction and onto the floor. She glared at us one more time before shaking her finger at Ethan. "You make sure your momma and daddy get to the beach, kay."

"Kay, Awwi!"

Edward sighed pulling us up into a sitting position. "She wasn't kidding. She's going to rip my head off. She'll meet us there." Edward scooped up a bored Ethan up and slipped on matching brown flip-flops as I hesitantly slipped on what Alice gave me, sunglasses. "Beautiful," Edward complimented.

"You look sexy!" I laughed. "Super Sexy!" I slipped on the flip-flops. This is going to be a long day.

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXE

**EPOV**

We arrived at the beach. It was much warmer than usual and of course that meant the beach was crowded. But Alice being Alice, she had a spot for us.

"Edward, Bella! Over here!" she yelled in our direction, turning heads in our way. Guy's as well as ladies' eyes popped out of their heads, ignoring my son.

_She's mmmm. What's her name again? Bella? I hope that's her brother. Mmm, my Holly Madison. My playboy bunny!_ I growled, muttering, "PERV!"

_Whoa, lifeguard, I'm drowning!_ A woman day dreamt referring to me as the lifeguard. I shuddered.

"You know, Love, both guys and girls are eyeing us, just hoping we're single," I grinned, wrapping a free arm around her waist and kissing her temple, eliciting moans from these strangers.

"I SEE YOU TWO MADE IT!" Emmett blasted, rolling around in the sand laughing really hard. _Pathetic_, I thought.

"Bella, you look gorgeous, stunning!" Alice squealed, hugging Bella and pinching Ethan's plump cheeks. "Everyone is staring at my gorgeous sister!"

I pulled Bella and Ethan down onto my lap on the sand. "Don't be embarrassed, Love, you look beautiful," I whispered.

"I don't enjoy stranger ogling at my family," she mumbled. "It makes me uncomfortable and self-conscious."

"How about we take a dip?" I suggested. "That should ease some worries, don't you think?" I snagged Ethan's waterproof cast sleeve from Alice and helped him into it. Bella nodded, getting off my lap, handing me Ethan. I grabbed her hand with my free hand and led her into the water. "Is it too cold?"

"No, it's perfect," she smiled, as we waded into waist deep water. I kneeled down in that spot and held Ethan under the arms over the water. He kicked the water, giggling madly as I blew raspberries kiss on his stomach. Bella all the while, cupped her hands and poured some water onto Ethan's curls, as I brought him to eye level. That's when splatters hit Bella, Ethan and I.

_Haha! That's what Eddie gets! Stupid Eddie!_

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

_Haha, busted! Eddie didn't get ME!_

"JASPER!" I growled.

I handed Ethan over to Bella, who took him willingly and lunged at Emmett, tackling him into the water. I landed three hits to the head, before I went for Jasper. When I came up from pummeling Jasper, I heard Bella giggling.

"Your daddy is just like a little boy! Especially your Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Emzy," she chuckled giving Ethan a sweet kiss on the crown of his head.

"Who's a little boy?" I asked in mock disbelief. Bella giggled openly at me, wading over with Ethan perched on her hip.

"People are watching us closely now—"

"EDDIE! That's not the end of it!" Emmett boomed making Ethan jump in Bella's arms.

"YOU BET IT'S NOT!" I yelled in reply, pulling Bella and Ethan into shallower water before Emmett could make a stupid move and jump in an attempt to "drown" me and jump on Bella instead. I sat cross legged on the sand, the water coming up to my thighs and sat Ethan between Bella and me, the water coming up to his tummy. He splashed in the water as Bella and I held hands. I looked deeply in her eyes.

"_My_ Bella," I whispered, running my thumb over her palm.

"My Ed—"

"Get a room!" a guy—a familiar looking Asian yelled. _Bella is supposed to be mine. Not that, c-Cullen. Stupid Mike!_

"Bella, I think we have found contestant number two on who was intending to ask Bella to the Junior Prom. Contestant Number Two….Erik Yorkie!"

"Haha, funny. Edward don't play around like that!" she warned.

"Who said anything about playing around, Love?" I winked. "Here he comes right now."

"Oh no!" she squeaked. She leaned into me, her blush burning her cheeks. I placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothingly. I knew more than anything that she wanted to up and leave.

"Hey! Isabella Swan and _Edward Cullen_?" he sneered my name in disgust.

"Yes, yes we are and you are?" Bella answered too quickly.

"Erik Yorkie. Yanno, from high school?!"

"Oh yeah," I answered knowing Bella wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

I leant down and whispered sweetly in her ear. _"Bella, please make an effort to speak to him, he really did miss hanging out."_

She turned from my chest and nodded slowly.

"Hey Erik," she said glumly. I nudged her softly, eliciting a squeak of delight. I smiled at her.

Erik laughed nervously, scratching his hair. "For a minute there I thought I got the wrong people." He sank into the sand, sitting next to Bella. I wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. She sank back into me. "So…what have you two been up to?"

Bella seemed to brighten a whole lot. "We just got engaged," she said matter-of-factly, turning to grin at me. "…and well we have a son together, he's turning one in a few months." She mussed Ethan's head of hair. Ethan in response cupped his hands and splashed water on Erik. I snorted in amazement.

"Oh," he shifted uncomfortably in the sand, a frown prominent on his face. _Haha, sucker!_ I thought, the words almost flying through my mouth.

_Sooo close_, his mind screamed in disappointment.

"Hey, maybe we could invite you to our engagement party!" I exclaimed feigning satisfaction. That must've caught Bella off guard on account that she shot a glare my way.

"An engagement party?! Wha…what engagement party?" she choked out.

"The one Alice is bound to throw." I lifted Ethan onto my lap as Erik followed every one of my movements.

_Crap looks just like him, too!_ The monster in me told me to rub it in and rub it in _hard_. I huffed quietly in regret, that I always had to be the good guy.

"Aww, man," Bella complained, sighing. "Yeah, we'll invite you. And why don't you give me the numbers and addresses of our high school friends?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to hang out, I mean _help_ out." He sat there nodding like an idiot.

_Haha, divorces never sounded soo good. The Bible never said anything like, 'Thou shall not help out someone's wife so that in turn they will divorce their husband and come crying to the Erik man!"_

"Well…" I am utterly sick of his fantasizing.

"Oh riiight." He turned in search of someone. "LAUREN! Where are you?!" he shouted out, turning heads in our direction.

"Here I am Erik," the nasally voice came and so did the blonde. Erik stood.

"You guys remember, Lauren Mallory."

"Yeah," Bella and I sighed in unison. "Sadly," I added in a small voice, causing Bella to giggle, hysterically. Instead of looking up to Lauren, I helped Ethan get some sand out of the shell he found.

"What're you doing, Sunshine?" I asked, curious that he had kept himself occupied for about ten minutes.

"Daa, petty," he slurred, holding up a little shell full of wet sand. He blew on it slowly, rounding his lips. I pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and blew on it.

"And Lauren you remember Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" _How could she not, they were voted couple of the year our junior year for yearbook, even though she tried to pay people to vote for her._

"Oh, Edward, you look just as gorgeous! I bet you'd be a great father one day!" _With my children,_ she giggled maniacally in her head. "Is that your nephew?" she bent down to touch Ethan who instantly pulled from her hands, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Actually Lauren, _Ethan_ is our first little Ethan Scott Cullen," Bella flaunted. "Oh did I mention we are getting married, too?" I glanced up at Lauren pointedly meaning, _I'm sorry no longer on the market._

"Humphh!" she pouted. It was not adorable in the least.

"As I was saying, Lauren, I need you to get my cell phone in the car."

"Why should I?" she asked quite rudely, looking at Bella as if she was scum.

"Don't you want to come see the rest of the Cullen family? I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy the Engagement Party especially since Alice is bound to go over the top with it," I said using my dazzling voice, all the while looking into Bella's eyes.

"Well I see your point. Fine, only for the party…"

"Only for the party," I mumbled into Ethan's hair.

XOXOXOXOX

**BPOV**

We got the numbers for all our mutual friends right before Alice called us over to have some lunch. There was a lot and the only people actually eating was me and a ten month baby.

"A Garden burger for you Bella and for Ethan bear-bear, some French fries and veggies," Alice said laying out a few burgers out for me and a whole bag of Burger King French fries. "I stopped at the Burger King and demanded they make me a Garden Burger only to find they didn't have one and…" _Blah, blah, blahh._

"Alice this is way too much," I complained taking a huge bite out of my "burger".

"Nonsense, Bella." She stared at me as I chewed.

My chewing slowed. "WHAT ALICE?! I'm not a TV show!" I yelled in protest as Edward fed Ethan, chuckling.

_Oh, so your okay with dating a nut of a boyfriend? 'Cause well if you date me, you date the whole Cullen-Hale family, _Edward had said earlier. Now it felt entirely too real.

**A/N: So what d'ya think? Tell me in your REVIEW! Click that button down there pelase ;[ DON'T FORGET IF YOU DO, I WILL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF MY UPCOMING STORY, "HELP ME UNDERSTAND"! Thank you everyone. Especially one of my best friends Shauna for threatening my and giving me hell for NOT updating. A hot shirtless Rob Pattinson to you. Will update ASAP. Check out my other stories, too. PLEASE REVIEW! Happy New Year, everyone. Hope this new year brings much joy and happiness.**

**Forever,**

**Felicia.**


	15. Tanya's Edward

**A/N: Okay, here we go again. Here comes the apologizing and groveling. But i'm back. I have been working on the upcoming chapters to this story and I am satisfied to say that I have a whole notebook full of chapters, so yipee, right? Thank you to all who returned and reviewed, but most especially to my beta, dragonangeleyes for being just generally great(: I love you all.**

_Song of the Chapter:_

_"Sorry," by Buckcherry_

Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah, sorry

Chapter Fourteen:

**BPOV**

It's been about a month and a half, even more, since Edward and I had gotten engaged. Really, it's been a tough road, since then. Lately, we've been arguing the majority of the time we were together. Constantly, we were arguing and for the first time, ever. I've been feeling really down since the first argument broke out. The only time, Edward and I really cooperated was when we were around Ethan, our son deserved better than that; we didn't want him in such a tense enviornment. The last real kiss I had received from Edward had been two weeks ago and it's killing me. And to top it all off, I've been throwing everything up I could keep down, at least for a few hours.

And again, just as it had every morning, bile rose up my throat. I groaned throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I threw myself at the floor and retched into the bathroom's cool toilet. I rested my cheek against the porceilein, breathing deeply in and out. _Stupid stress!_ I cursed. _Where is Edward when I needed him?_ Ever since the fighting started he's been gone more often and since Alice had returned to Alaska with Jasper, it usually left me alone with my son.

I pushed off the floor, knowing Ethan would be up any minute now and made a move to brush the acidous smell away. Just as I had predicted, Ethan's whimpers filled the air. I sighed wishing Edward was here. He had no idea at all that I was sick. "Momma's coming Sunshine." Since Edward had started going out every single night, I was afraid to leave Ethan in his nursery alone and so I allowed him to sleep in with me.

I jumped into bed and scooped Ethan up into my lap. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of his head, just as Edward had when I had awaken months before.

Ethan yawned sleepily and leaned into me. "Mama, wur da?" he asked.

"I don't know, baby. I wish I knew. I wish I would stop being so pissy and get mad at him."

"Dada mad mama?" Ethan's tiny eyebrows pulled together.

"Something like that." My baby's little tummy growled. "What do you want for breakfast, hungry man?!" I asked, smiling for his sake.

"Nana, mama. Etan wan nanas." I laughed, throwing him back into bed and tickled him to no mercy.

I tickled him under his flailing feet before hoisting him up so that he rested on my right hip. "Let's go get you some nanas, 'kay?" He nodded happily, clapping his hands in satisfaction.

I set him on the countertop, making a quick trip to the refrigerator for some apple juice, bananas and my favorite peanut butter. Ethan watched me with wide eyes as I filled his Yo Gabba Gabba sippie cup with his favorite Juicy Juice Apple Juice. His little tummy growled again and he frowned down, poking his skin.

"Just a minute, Sunshine," I reassured him, licking the peanut butter from my fingers. I set the plate of bananas in front of Etham and started cleaning up.

"Mmm, nanas, ma," Ethan offered, a crooked grin on his innocent face. I couldn't help but drop all that I was doing to accompany him. He had charm just like his father. I picked up a small bite size piece of a banana and slid it into my mouth. I hummed, my stomach satisfied. I picked up a spoon and dug into the jar of peanut butter. My God, was it heavenly.

"Ethan want some peanut butter, honey?" I offered. He nodded, bouncing. I laughed and brought my finger to his mouth so he could have a taste. He grinned widely at the taste and made a grab for more bananas. That was when the door creaked open.

Both our heads snapped up from our moment to observe Edward just arriving home. "Good Morning, Edward," I greeted, stiffly not wanting to spur on another argument.

"I'm sorry, I had to leave; had to go hunting. I apologize for you having to wake up along." Edward hoisted Ethan up, holding him closely, then kissed his forehead just as I had wanted for him to do to me. Something just snapped within me.

"AGAIN, Edward. This morning is the fourth morning I awoke along with no one in this house but our son." I was fuming, when all of a sudden everything I had just eaten seemed to rush right back up my esophagus. My eyes widened in surprise and I made an awkward dash for the nearest bathroom on the first level. Soon enough, my stomach was completely empty.

His hands held back my hair and his other rubbed my back, soothingly. I violently threw up for the second time this morning. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Edward asked while I rested weakly. He set me up on the bathroom counter and pressed a cool towel to my forehead.

"You were never there for me to tell you," I shrugged, reaching over the sink to wash my mouth out.

"Look," Edward started running a hand through his hair. "I know I haven't been around a lot but I just can't bear it when we fight."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I'm sorry I've been a hormonal, bossy person for the past few weeks. You haven't done one thing wrong; I just, I don't know…" I felt myself start to cry.

"I don't think you can help it, Love," Edward teased poking me in the tummy. I felt relieved that it was back to teasing rather than glaring and screaming and yelling.

"I think I need a proper kiss. I've missed you," I begged.

"Of course, I've missed you, too." He leaned in slowly, prolonging the moment and captured my lips for a gently, chaste kiss. A thought occurred to me.

"E-Edward," I sputtered. "…I haven't been this sick since, since…"

"Since when, Bella?" Edward prodded in a concerned tone.

"Since, I was pregnant with Ethan," I whispered in a barely audible voice.

"B-Bella, you think…" Edward left that sentence, hanging, his voice vibrating with awe.

"It could be a possibility," I pondered, counting in my head, backwards, backwards. "I…we need to go to the pharmacy." I tugged at his hand and hopped off the counter.

In a matter of minutes, I found myself in the same aisle of the Forks Pharmacy that I had walked through almost two years ago. I picked out a completely random pregnancy test, then another and another, my hands trembling visibly. I stared at the boxes incredulously, daring myself to be drowned by dark memories from that very dark day. The tears that streaked down my cheeks as I realized that I could potentially be a single mother to Edward Cullen's baby; reading the instructions again and again, questioning how this could happen to me of all people; my body trembling with fear, they were all with me now. I felt a comforting hand, hesitating at my waist. I snapped back to bury my face in Edward's chest, wrapping my arms around him, carefully avoiding the stroller that held our sleeping son.

"I need Alice," I cried. "I need my best friend."

"You want me to call her?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. Edward pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed me a twenty dollar bill. I made my way towards the counter, handing the three boxes of pregnancy tests to the cashier. She eyed me, then the boxes, hesitating, but scanned it anyway. I gave her the money in exchange for the white paper bag.

"Don't you be afraid," she comforted. "A child is a gift. Your father, he's a good man and I know he raised a wonderful woman. I won't tell him, Isabella." I nodded my silent thanks and found my way to Edward whom held his hand out to me.

"She is already on her way down. She'll be at the house before we will. She also said that Carlisle needed me back up in Denali. I'll be back tonight. You think you'll be okay?" he asked skeptically.

"I…I think so."I hugged my knees closer. "You'll be back?"

"I promise." He held Ethan out to me and I placed him back in his carseat. The ride back home was silent and uncomfortable. There was undeniable tension in the air, static.

When we arrived back at the mansion, I was ambushed by Alice. She nearly pried the car door from its body. Edward reached back and unbuckled a sleeping Ethan out of his carseat. "I've got to get going," Edward said in a tight voice. I witnessed Alice send him a cold glare over my shoulder. It was one of those mental wats that they'd have when they didn't want me to know what they were discussing. I narrowed my eyes at Alice.

"'kay," I relented, "bye." He leaned over the center console and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It was rushed and I did not like any of it; the urgency at all.

As soon as I was out of the car, he zoomed off.

"Alice," I cried as I found two pink lines glaring up at me, along with two sticks that simply stated that I was indeed pregnant with Edward Cullen's second child. I fell to the floor uselessly, my head cradled in my hands. _What would Edward think?! He doesn't look too enthusiastic._

"Oh, Bella,"Alice comforted sitting next to me. "Don't be sad, this should be a happy occasion. There's a baby growing within you!"

"W-what if Edward doesn't want another baby?! I could never kill my baby," I sobbed.

Alice sat next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders. I leant my head onto her stone cold, shoulder. I craved the cold, but it wasn't the cold I wanted. I wanted Edward. I wanted _his_ love. I wanted _his _reassurance. I wanted _him _to tell me that he wanted this baby, that this was what he wanted. But he's not here.

Alice started rubbing my shoulder. "Bella, I'm sure Edward would be extremely happy to know that you're pregnant again," she reasoned. "This would be his second miracle child. You see how much he loves Ethan."

"You think so?" I squeaked, taking a peak at my pixie best friend. In the process, my eyes clashed with the Sapphire on my finger.

"Definitely. Besides, I have a perfect way, you could reveal this little miracle."

"How?" my outlook brightened as I imagined how happy we could be awaiting another baby to join our faamily.

"Why don't you take a shower, Bella? I'll get Ethan ready for bed. I'll set out some clothes for you to wear." I huffed only imagining what that evil little pixie of a vampire could have up her sleeve, but complied, stripping and jumping into the shower. I lathered my skin in body wash, extra slow, letting the warm water cascade down my back, unwinding sore muscles. I couldn't help but caress my barely visible baby. "H-hello, baby. I can't wait to tell your daddy about you, tonight. I'm a little nervous, though. I can't believe how much I already love you. I vow that from this moment on, I will never let anything harm you." I shut off the water, then, hopping out to discover a deep blue, cami and boy shorts. I got dressed, pulling the cami over my head and finding that it stretched over my tummy, showing off my small bump. I slowly strolled out to the bedroom.

I found Alice sitting on Edward and my shared bed, nodding her head in approval. "Edward is going to love this. And now for the grand finale…" Alice took her hand from behind her back, handing me a plain white gift box. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, open it already."

I took the cover off to reveal a little, delicate, cashmere, crème baby set with a set of little, tiny matching polka dot socks and beanie with ear flaps. "Awww, thank you Alice. It's adorable! It's so perfect. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her to me.

"You're welcome, Bella," she squeezed me back. "Ethan's tucked in and sound asleep and Edward _should_ be home soon. I've got to get going, Jasper and I are spending a romantic night together in Seattle. Good luck, Bella."

"Thank you, I'm going to need it," I mumbled under my breath, but of course she heard it. "You won't tell anyone, Alice, right?" I checked.

"Not a living soul," she reassured. I shot her a glare, spotting the double meaning. "Or Jazzy," she amended. As soon as she left, I padded away to check up on Ethan, finding him fast asleep, clutching his lion stuffed animal that Edward bought him to his chest. I smiled down at him and bent to gently press a kiss to his temple.

"Love you, baby boy," I crooned, stroking his hair, softly.

He yawned minutely. "Uv, yuhh, momma." I grinned and closed the door, silently, behind me. I decided to await Edward in the bed. I lie there, waiting.

An hour passed. Maybe there's some traffic. And I waited and waited.

Finally, I fell asleep along again, tears falling over the brims of my eyes. My heart shattering again.

**A/N: So...cliffie? Edward and Bella going through rough patches. Review and we'll see what happens. PLEASE. Until next time...**

**_Love,_**

**Felicia.**


	16. Bella's Edward

**A/N: You all should shun me for not updating. I am REALLY bad at the updating thing. Forgive me, I beg.**

**Now that I am done with my monologue, here is the new chapter. I will be leaving for Seattle, Vancouver, Forks and Portland this Saturday. Did I mention I went last year and I was in Vancouver the same week as Rob;D But luckily, I have most of the next chapter typed up! ****More reviews, quicker updates****; at least now that summer is here(:**

**For news on my updating, follow me on Twitter .com/fishhy12 **

**This chapter took a looong time to write trying to getting the emotions pat down. Forgive me, Loves.**

**Once again thanks to dragonangeleyes for being amazing(:**

**You know the drill with the disclaimer!**

**AND OH? If you update, i'll send you a super cuuute preview to next chapter(:**

**On to the chapter! On to the chapter! On to the chapter! On to the chapter, I say!**

Song of the Chapter:

"Four in the Morning," by Gwen Stefani

_But it hurts when I think_  
_When I let it sink in_  
_It's all over me_  
_I'm lying here in the dark_  
_I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot_  
_And all I know is_  
_You've got to give me everything_  
_Nothing less cause_  
_You know I give you all of me_  
_I can't be complete, can you give me more?_

_I give you everything that I am_  
_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_  
_Cause I wanna have a really true love_  
_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_  
_Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring_  
_And I want to make it worth the fight_  
_What have we been doing for all this time?_  
_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe_  
_Don't want to lose the love I've found_  
_Remember when you said that you would change_  
_Don't let me down_  
_It's not fair how you are_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**TPOV**

"Eddie, have you ever thought what would happen if that little human Bella and her pup never came along?" I whispered huskily into Edward's ear, pouncing onto his back. We were going on our normal hunting route out in Victoria. I just "happened" over Edward and after convincing him to leave his Mercedes back in Port Angeles insisted we feed.

"Tanya," he sighed coming to a halt and disengaging himself from my body. "Bella, I _love _her and Ethan, he's my son. So why don't you just back off. I have to meet with Carlisle," he mumbled, launching himself into the darkness before me. _Oh, so he wants a chase._

I licked my lips in anticipation. A chase he wants, a chase he'll get.

I crouched down on my knees and ripped a picture of my Eddie in half. I grinned menacingly and tucked the right half into my blouse. Flipping out a pack of matches, I ripped the left half into shreds and lit it. Hopefully the _Bella half of Edward_ would be gone soon, just as fast as it burned to ashes.

**BPOV**

I awoke groggy and stiff when the previous day's events swarmed over me. The pregnancy tests. The waiting. The empty bed. I opened my eyes, reluctantly to find myself alone, again.

The front door creaked loudly from downstairs. Suddenly, he was in the doorway. "I'm sorry," were the first words out of his pathetic mouth. I could feel my face darken to a scarlet shade.

"Edward," I whispered shaking my head, back and forth. "Edward!" I tried louder this time. I took the gift box off the bed and flung it at him. The singlet fell to the floor at his feet. "I hope you are fuckin' happy, Edward." I felt the tears sting at the corners of my eyes. "I'm almost two months pregnant."

Edward's lips spread into a grin. "That's great news, Bella." He started to move towards me with arms wide open. I shoved at his chest.

"Don't you touch me," I reprimanded, my hand remaining on the cloth of his shirt. I reveled in the coolness radiating off of him. I fought back mediocre tears, but instead of being strong and tough, I broke down. "I-I guess you've chosen to be w-wherever you were last night. I guess you've picked. Our child is apparently of no importance to you, but I don't care…If this is how it is."

"Bella, I said I was sorry," he reasoned, his solid hand curved around my jaw. I stared at him incredulously.

"As if sorry would ever be enough!" I struggled. "W-w-what happened to us, Edward? How'd we get here? I thought our world had finally taken a right turn. What about Ethan?" My hand flew over my mouth. "This is exactly what I was trying to protect _my_ son from. All this…I would never have returned to you, trusted you again if I even thought you'd treat us this way. Last night was supposed to be incredibly special, something we could've reminisced over for the rest of the duration of our lives. We would've been making love into the night, awaiting another child. _Your child._"

"But who knows where you were! You could've been with Tanya for all I know!" There was something that changed in his face, as minute as it was there was definitely some guilt behind that façade he had up. "That's it, isn't it? Is that why you've been gone so much?" I spat, hurt more than anything. There was a piercing in my abdomen and in my heart.

"I'm going to need you, Edward. I'm going to need to trust you. I don't want to let you go; I want you to be there for the birth of your baby. But every time you aren't by my side, I'm going to be thinking you are with that-that…" I cried. "What I wonder, is how you can just walk away? You're not giving me enough." Another pang hit me in the stomach and I doubled over in pain, groaning.

"B-Bella?" he whispered, his hands grasping my arms. I made a quick dash for the bathroom, throwing myself onto the floors. I felt his hands, rubbing a soothing pattern on my back. I shoved at him, wanting nothing but to suffer alone, as masochistic as it seemed. I clutched at my stomach, crying in agony as the pain worsened.

**EPOV**

I backed to a wall and slid down, my fingers weaving in my hair, my elbows resting on my knees. There was no rational excuse for my actions, not that I was in dire need for one either. There was nothing I could say because in truth—I know it and she knows it—I am in the wrong. Bella absolutely had the right to not even want to take another glance at my pathetic self.

I gazed at the little romper lying across my lap. _What have I been doing? _I was no better than a dead-beat, poor excuse of a man; going out constantly to Tanya. I feel like I have brought impurity into this once peaceful, loving home. Bella was once again carrying my child and instead of correcting my disgraceful actions of the past, I am repeating them just the same.

"Mama?" a diminutive voice, laced with sleep beckoned from the other room. "Mama," he cried as no response came after a few moments. My own son doesn't even call for me anymore. I made a move for my baby, hoping the stranger of a man I had become could soothe him. I hoisted him up into my arms and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Please forgive me, Sunshine," I implored.

"Da!" he cried, throwing his tiny arms around my neck in response. His lips pecked my cheek sloppily. "I issss yooh," he whimpered, a hint of anguish in his intonation.

"I missed you too, baby," I answered and dipped my head to kiss his nose. I bounced him gently, enjoying the reunion with my son. If only his mother could take me back. If only…If only I wasn't so selfish.

"Dada, wurr go? Wurr?" Ethan mumbled, whilst rubbing his eyes with his fists. My hand smoothed out his wild child hair.

"Uhh, dada was out," I muttered.

His eyebrows furrowed. "No uvv momma?" he asked.

"No! No!" I exclaimed, alarming him. "I love your momma so very much, it's just that we've been going through a rough time with everything that's been going on, baby. But despite all, I will always love your momma. She's too perfect not to love."

"Etan?" he slurred, his bottom lips pouting.

I kissed his nose and chuckled. "I love you, too, Sunshine. You're daddy's baby, how could I not love you?" My fingers moved to his tummy and tickled him, laughing. "You and momma are the best things that have ever happened to me, as cliché as it sounds."

"Cuh-lee-sh?" he repeated, attempting to own the word as he had with his pretty broad vocabulary.

I laughed full out as he glared at me. "It's fine, Love. We'll need to own English before we move onto French!" Ethan pouted, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"Wurr, momma?" he demanded. His head turned away, his eyes searching the room. "Mommaaa!"

"Shh, love. Momma's…sick," I half-lied. "She doesn't feel too good." Much too quickly my cell phone rang startling Ethan. My hand quickly dug around into my pockets and brought the phone to my head. I answered to Alice's furious tone.

"_What the hell is your problem, Edward? Bella was going to surprise you last night, but you don't even bother to show up. You-you'd rather flirt with Tanya than find out if it is in fact true that you are going to become a father again?" _she went off._ "Honestly, I think that if you don't straighten up and get your shit together, you can just go off and screw Tanya, for all I care. Bella, your son and your baby would be better off without you, you Bastard."_

"Alice, Tanya and I aren't even like that," I addressed firmly, all the while rubbing soothing circles into my son's back.

"Sure, Edward you defend Tanya rather than instill that you still love Bella, that you would never do this to Bella? What the hell does that say, you prick. You know what, I always thought that you would do the right thing, but lately I've lost my faith in you—"

"Ali, don't say that," I begged, my voice cracking.

"What has Tanya done to you? She's defiled you of your care and love for your family," she sobbed into the end of her line. "Edward, it's killing, Bella. I thought you loved her, I thought you want what's good for her?"

"I do love her; every single damn thing about her. I can't stop loving her."

"Then what are you doing, Edward? Your relationship is swirling down the drain and if you don't stick that stopper in, if you don't show her that you do care, once something happens to that baby, it's all over."

I couldn't help but read too much into her statement assuming the worst. "A-Alice, d-do you see something?"

"Shh," Alice quieted. I nodded as if she could've seen me and cradled the phone between my shoulder and my ear, making a move to change Ethan's soiled diaper. He stared up at me, his eyes glassy as I changed him.

"Ma?" I dipped my head lower to kiss his forehead, in hopes to calm him. I snatched a pacifier from the changing table as he began fussing at the intensity of the silence in the air. He took it willingly and reached out toward his blocks that lay scattered on the carpet on the opposite side of the room. I picked him up under the arms and fulfilled his request.

I heard ruffling on the other line. "Alice? Alice?" I called.

"Oh crap," she croaked. I could just hear the concern ringing in my sister's voice. "Bella," she whispered, awfully low. She was absolutely terrified. On that note, I stopped pacing and ran off to get a diaper bag and started stuffing it with Ethan's clothes and diapers. "Bella. Edward, get Bella to a hospital. She-she's bleeding, Edward." I scooped Ethan off the floor, setting off for Bella. "Please stay here, baby. I-I need to help momma." I ran into the doorway.

"BELLA!" I hollered, watching my tone, knocking on the door of our ensuite bathroom frantically. "BELLA, PLEASE!" There was not a single wave of sound that reached me. I became fed up and pried the door off the hinges and there Bella sat on the cold tile, blood staining her hands.

"Oh, Bella," I cried.

"I'm sorry, Edward…" she sobbed, a hand smothering her breath. Slowly, I crumbled to the floor, moving nearer to her. "Edward, please," she pleaded. "I love you and I love our family; I want us together." She gingerly opened her arms to me, allowing for me to pull her up against my chest. I choked back sobs against her neck, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her pulse. "I do need you, Edward. Despite everything, everything that's been thrown my way, I need you in my life." I rubbed her back soothingly, willing all this agony she was feeling within her heart to be removed. I would've taken all this heartbreak that I caused, without a single thought. I would endure anything and everything for my love.

"I need you, too, Bella. So much," I breathed. Cautiously, I swept her up and with Ethan, I made the ever long journey to the hospital. It was all a matter of life and death.

I could've sworn a tear escaped the corner of my eye. It wasn't venom, it was a true human tear.

"_I can't just walk away."_

**A/N: I know it was a short one, but adding the rest of next chapter..yeah the transition wouldn't be as smoooooth(: how'd ya like the emotions? I tried soo hard to get it right! Hope I didn't disappointing.**

**So how about them MTV Movie Awards? The Best Kiss Kiss was sooo cuute3. I love RobSten! Taavon? **

**"Hold on tight spidermonkey, we're goin' to Quiznos!"**

**Haha Jonah Hill (Team Jacob) vs. Russell Brand (Team Edward)!**

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO.**

**And there is a preview waiting if you doooo!**

**Button: Click me, click me!**

**Me: Shut UP! You'll make them ignore me!**

**Button: Fine. _Please_ click me?**

**Me: Thank you for being polite button.**


End file.
